Promise Me Always
by xNatalieBx
Summary: Troy signs up as a soldier to go to war, leaving behind his high school sweetheart and new fiancée Gabriella Montez. Troy goes missing in action and two years later there’s still no trace of him. Will Gabriella give up? Will Troy ever return to her?
1. Sleepless Nights

**Promise Me Always**

_Following the Bolton men tradition, Troy signs up as a soldier to go to war, leaving behind his high school sweetheart and new fiancée Gabriella Montez. Troy goes missing in action and two years later there's still no trace of him. Will Gabriella give up on the hope that he's still out there alive? Will Troy ever return to her?_

_**-------------**_

Gabriella Montez lay on her bed, listening to the rain drizzle down the windowpanes outside. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 2.49AM. She sighed and rolled over, her hand stretching out to the cool empty place beside her on the bed. She struggled to push down the emotions that welled up inside her.

It had been two long years since she'd last heard from him, two years since she'd known of his whereabouts, two years since her future had looked bright and happy. Had everything gone to plan Gabriella and Troy would be married by now and he would be at home lying next to her, warm and safe in bed. But it seemed life had other plans, now Gabriella didn't even know if Troy was alive, let alone safe and well.

Gabriella felt wet tears slide down her face and she quickly brushed them away, refusing to let herself cry.

Instead, like she always did when she couldn't sleep, she focused on the good memories she shared with Troy. She smiled, her mind carrying her back to when she and Troy were just a couple of crazy kids in high school, best friends, nothing more and content at that.

……………

_Gabriella headed slowly towards her locker on Monday morning, lagging under the weight of her school bag. She knew she'd over done it with the amount of books she had taken home over the weekend to study with. Looking up she saw her best friend Troy shoving his own bag into his locker. She smiled and silently ran up behind him, dumping her bag and placing her hands over his eyes. Gabriella could barely contain a giggle when he jumped slightly and his hands flew up to cover hers, trying to identify whose they were._

"_Chad? When did your hands get so small and soft?" he joked._

_This time Gabriella couldn't hold in her laughter and it bubbled up as he spun around and grinned at her._

"_Hey you."_

"_Hey Wildcat!" she replied cheerfully._

"_So how was your weekend?" he asked._

"_Well you would know, seeing as I spent the entire time with you!"_

"_The _entire _time?" he asked smiling, and Gabriella saw his eyes take on that teasing glint. "Are you sure about that?" he continued. "'Cause I'm pretty sure we didn't if you take into consideration the bathroom breaks, and when we went to our own homes for dinner and to sleep. Oh, and when you rudely locked your self in your room to have a secret 'girl' chat with Taylor on the phone. Geez Montez, for a smart girl…" he trailed off._

"_Haha, very funny Bolton." Gabriella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and hitting him lightly on the arm._

"_Ow!" Troy exclaimed pouting. "Oh you are going to pay for that!" Troy lightly poked her in the side, knowing she was extremely ticklish. She giggled and jumped away from his fingers, but he was too quick for her and his hands attacked her sides. Gabriella squealed with laughter and managed to squirm away as she took off running down the hall, her school bag dumped on the floor forgotten and Troy hot on her heals. _

_Gabriella rounded a corner and headed for the girls bathroom, giggling hysterically. Troy still followed closely, shouting playful threats. She grinned triumphantly when she managed to get through the door of the restrooms, thinking she was safe. Gabriella leaned back on the cool tiled wall next to the door, trying to regain her breath. She ignored the odd looks that some of the girls who were fixing their hair and make up gave her._

_After a few minutes Gabriella's heart was still beating wildy in her chest and she knew it was no longer from the run. It was Troy, he did that to her. He made her heart beat a hundred miles an hour with just one look and his smile made her insides melt. She shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts – this was her best friend she was thinking about! She couldn't have these feelings for Troy! And yet she did. They had grown up together and been best friends since elementary school, and that was it, just best friends. Except now her heart was playing up on her and she knew if she wasn't careful she would fall for him._

_Gabriella screamed when a hand suddenly appeared through the door and grabbed her arm, interrupting her thoughts and pulling her out the door. The force had her stumbling and landing in the arms of Troy Bolton. Her face flamed and she ducked her head trying to hide her embarrassment. What was wrong with her? This was Troy! It wasn't like they had never hugged before. _

"_You ruined my fun." Troy's teasing voice floated down from above her bowed head. Gabriella laughed, quickly regaining control of herself._

"_Couldn't stand to be without me for that long?" She asked, feigning innocence over the cheeky comment._

"_Always Brie." Troy said seriously, looking intently into her eyes. Gabriella's breath caught, unable to read the dark emotion that suddenly appeared in Troy's eyes. But as quickly as it came it was gone again, replaced with the familiar teasing glint. "Because," he continued, his hands slowly moving towards or waist. "Then I wouldn't be able to do this…"_

_Gabriella screamed as Troy effortlessly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, right in the middle of the crowded hallway. The warning bell drowned out her protests as Troy laughed and headed for homeroom, still carrying her. Gabriella slapped him on the back and smiled helplessly at the stares of the other students._

"_Oh I am so getting pay back for this Bolton!"_

…………__

Gabriella rolled over in bed and smiled at the memory. That had been when she started to fall in love with Troy, and from what he told her, when he had fallen in love with her too. They had both been sixteen, just a couple of kids, happily falling in love with each, both blissfully unaware of all the pain and heartache life had in store for them.

It all began three years ago, when Troy and Gabriella had been nineteen years old, very much in love and looking forward to their future together. They had been dating since their senior year in high school when Troy had finally plucked up the courage to confess his feelings which Gabriella readily returned.

It was then Troy made the decision to join the army and fight for his country in the Middle East. Gabriella had known since high school that Troy wanted to become a soldier, but when they started dating Troy never mentioned it again and Gabriella forgot all about it. It came as a shock to her when he quietly announced his plans to sign up as they were sitting on her front porch swing, snuggled up together late at night.

Despite the fear that had threatened to overwhelm her at that moment, Gabriella tried to put on a brave and supportive front. Because although she would rather he stayed home safe with her, she was incredibly proud that he was making such a brave decision and following his dreams. She was also proud that she belonged to him and she could call him her own.

Unfortunately for Gabriella, Troy had seen straight through her façade and spent the night trying to reassure her every fear. After that night Gabriella believed and prayed with all her heart that Troy would come home safely to her, but he never did.

As Gabriella lay on her bed, she once again fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her, wiping furiously at her eyes. She refused to give up hope that somewhere out there Troy was alive and searching for a way to come home to her. After all, he had made her a promise and Troy Bolton never broke his promises. Consciousness finally gave way to exhaustion and Gabriella fell in to a short and restless sleep.


	2. I Miss You

**Promise Me Always**

"Hey Gabi! Gabi, are you home?" Gabriella heard her best friend Taylor McKessie shouting for her downstairs, as she stepped out of the bathroom, having just showered after her early morning run. Taylor had obviously used the spare key to get in. Gabriella made a mental note to hide it in a better spot next time away from her nosy friends.

"Yeah Tay, I'm upstairs. Just give me a sec." Gabriella called back to her. She quickly finished towel drying her hair and hung the towel back on its hanger. Yawning loudly, she made her way downstairs to her kitchen where Taylor was already helping herself to some coffee.

"Mornin'." Taylor said, taking a second mug from the cupboard after taking a quick glance at Gabriella. She poured the strong coffee into the mug and handed it to Gabriella as they both sat down at the dining table. Gabriella nodded her thanks, covering up another yawn.

"Rough night huh?" Taylor asked as Gabriella smiled sadly and nodded, staring down into her coffee cup.

"I can't stop thinking about him." She whispered and Taylor knew immediately who she was talking about. She reached across the table to take Gabriella's hand in a comforting hold. There were no words Taylor could say to make it better, to take away the pain. So instead she squeezed her hand encouraging her to continue.

Gabriella sighed. "It's been two years Taylor. What if he's not coming back?"

"Honey, Troy's coming back for you, you've got to believe me. I just know he's out there thinking about you and missing you just like you are with him." Taylor tried to reassure her.

"That's the thing Tay. I don't know _where _out there and that's the hardest part. I don't know if he's still alive and if I should keep hoping that he'll come home or whether I should try and move on with my life." For the first time in a long time tears started to stream down Gabriella's face.

Taylor's heart broke at the sight of Gabriella. This was the first time in a long time Gabriella had opened up about Troy. Not long after Troy went missing in action, Gabriella had closed up her emotions and refused to speak to anyone about it. Everyone knew she thought about Troy constantly. The sparkle that once shined brightly in her chocolate eyes was gone and the smile that had been so quick to appear was seldom seen. Taylor was relieved Gabriella was finally opening up about her thoughts and emotions and she wasn't about to let this moment pass before she had a chance to try and help.

"Honey," Taylor began "What do you do at night when you can't sleep?"

Gabriella once again smiled sadly. "I remember all the good times Troy and I had together." She replied simply.

"Then try doing that now. Tell me about your favorite memory with Troy."

………………

_It was a week before Troy was due to leave overseas to the Middle East. He had completed his training and was given the week off to spend time with friends and family before he left. Troy had surprised Gabriella and was taking her out to dinner that night._

"_Troy where are we going?" Gabriella asked laughing happily as nineteen year old Troy drove towards the outskirts of Albuquerque. Troy looked over at her sitting in the passenger seat and grinned._

"_It's a surprise."_

"_Troy…" Gabriella whined playfully, hiding her delight._

"_Patience woman, you'll find out soon enough." Troy laughed when she poked her tongue out at him. He knew how much she hated being out of the loop. Troy reached over to take her hand, rubbing it gently, while keeping his other hand safely on the steering wheel. Gabriella squeezed his hand and settled back against the car seat, smiling happily, all thoughts of Troy leaving in a week completely forgotten for the moment._

_It wasn't too much longer before Troy pulled over beside a deserted park and turned off the ignition. Gabriella looked at her boyfriend, confused._

"_C'mon, I want to show you something." He said, jumping out of the car and running around to her side to open the door. Gabriella smiled, it was something he had been doing since he first got his license and started driving her around. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along the pathway towards a dense gathering of tall pine trees. Although Gabriella was utterly confused as to what they were doing here, she really didn't mind as both her and Troy laughed and joked as they walked through the trees, Troy occasionally stopped to swoop down and steal a quick kiss from her lips. Gabriella playfully glared at him each time he did that, to which he replied with a cheeky grin and said,_

"_Aw c'mon Brie, you know you love me." And Gabriella could never deny it._

"_So what is it you want to show me?" Gabriella asked as they neared the edge of the group of pine trees._

"_This." Replied Troy as he tugged her forward. Gabriella gasped as they approached a clearing on the other side of the trees. In front of her was a large shimmering blue lake and behind it a beautiful pink sunset, setting down behind the large mountains. Gabriella was mesmerized by the sight as the hues of red, pink and orange melted together as the sun sunk further down in the sky. Troy squeezed her hand reminding her of his presence. _

"_Over here babe." He whispered in her ear as he gave a gentle tug on her hand. Gabriella gasped again when her eyes fell on a small white linen covered table set up by the lake with two chairs either side. She had been so engrossed with the sunset she had failed to notice the extravagant picnic set up. As Troy lead her over to the table she noticed flickering candles sitting on and around the table. In the center was a beautiful bouquet of red and pink roses and sitting in front of each chair was a plate of food, kept warm by the round silver lid placed over the top._

"_Troy…" Gabriella breathed out, overwhelmed. Troy pulled out a chair for her and grinned, motioning for her to sit down. He then whipped off the silver lid to reveal the food hidden beneath. Gabriella beamed when she saw it was her favorite gourmet pasta dish._

"_How did you…? When did…? Troy this is beautiful." Gabriella finished simply, at a loss for words. Troy smiled happily, obviously pleased she liked his surprise. They began to eat their dinner enjoying each others company._

"_Honey this meal is delicious, did you make it?" Gabriella asked as Troy grinned sheepishly._

"_As much as I would love to say yes, no I didn't. Mom made it for us."_

"_Remind me to thank her for it later. How did you do this Troy? How did you pull this off?" Gabriella asked._

"_Let's just say with a lot of help." Troy smiled mischievously. Gabriella laughed._

"_And by help, I'm assuming you mean Chad, Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay, right?"_

"_Got it in one."_

"_Wow, Troy this is amazing, I don't know how to thank you." Exclaimed Gabriella. Troy looked at her for a moment, his eyes and face becoming serious. _

"_You could say yes to my next question." He replied quietly. Gabriella's breath caught as he came out of his chair to kneel down in front of her, taking her hands in his._

"_Brie, you are my best friend and have been since elementary school. You know me better than I know my self and I love you for that. Honey, I love everything about you. I love your smile and your laugh, I love the way your eyes sparkle when you're excited. I love how kind, gentle and caring you are and I love your sense of humor. Baby your intelligence astounds me and your beauty takes my breath away. Gabriella Louise Montez I love you more than life itself, will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"_

_Gabriella fought against the hot tears that pricked her eyes, utterly touched by Troy's speech and declaration of love. She smiled and nodded her head happily, throwing her arms around Troy's neck, she whispered into his ear an emphatic "Yes!"_

_Troy wrapped his strong arms around her waist and picked her up, swinging her around in circles. Both of them laughing, deliriously giddy on love. Troy finally set her down on her feet and after gaining their balance back, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box._

_Gabriella's hand flew to her mouth when he opened the box and showed her the ring._

"_Troy, honey, it's beautiful!" she said as he slipped the silver ring on her finger. The large square cut diamond delicately mounted on top of the band, glinted in the fading light. _

"_I love you Brie," he whispered quietly in her ear._

"_Troy, I love you too, so much it hurts." Gabriella sniffed and Troy gently wiped at the tears falling from her eyes with the pad of his thumb. Stroking her cheek gently, he leaned down and kissed her, gently at first and then deepening it as she reached a hand up behind his neck, pulling him closer. They both drew back from the lingering kiss and Gabriella buried her face into Troy's chest, her arms wrapped around him tightly. She was more than content to stay in his arms forever this way._

………………

_Hours later Troy and Gabriella sat on a blanket by the lake, shimmering silver underneath the moon and crystal stars. Gabriella was sitting in between Troy's spread legs, her back leaning against his chest and her head resting in the curve of his neck. Troy was occasionally sprinkling kisses onto her hair. Neither could have been more at peace or happy at this very moment._

_Troy sighed, unwilling to break the perfect moment but needed to say what was to be said._

"_Gabriella, in one week I'll be leaving…"_

"_Troy-" _

"_No honey, let me finish. I'm going to be gone for six months, a year at the most. It's the worst possible timing considering that I want to marry you now and never spend another moment apart. But this is something that I have to do. As you know, the army has been a huge part of both my grandfather's and father's pasts and ever since I was little I felt it was something I needed to be a part of. It's the right thing for me to do. But baby I wanted to give you this ring now to show you how much I love you and how committed I am to you. I also want you to know that no matter what happens I'm always going to come back to you."_

"_Promise me Troy," Gabriella pleaded tearfully with him. "Promise you'll come home to me Troy. Promise me that no matter what happens, our love will bring us together again. Promise you'll love me forever, the way that I love you."_

"_I promise babe, always and forever." Troy wiped at her tears and leaned down, sealing their promise with a kiss._

…………__

Taylor and Gabriella's coffees had both grown cold as they wiped at their tears, smiling at the memory.

"I was so excited when we saw you say yes from our hiding spot in the trees." Taylor said smiling. Gabriella laughed.

"I had no idea you guys were still there spying on us until you told me then next day."

"Hey, on a night like that I can't blame you for not paying attention to anyone but the man you love."

Gabriella reached over and pulled Taylor into a long hug.

"Thank you so much Taylor. I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry to dump all this emotional mess on you!"

"Girl, what are best friends for?" she replied laughing. "Come to me anytime, okay?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella seriously, not wanting to shut herself off from everyone again. She smiled when Gabriella nodded.

"Well seeing as you and I both have the day off, how about we call Sharpay and go to the mall? There's nothing like a bit of retail therapy to cheer you up!"

"Sounds great!" Gabriella replied nodding her head excitedly. "Let me just freshen up my face and grab my purse."

"Sure. Just don't mention to Chad that I went out and spent all his hard earned money!"

Gabriella laughed at Taylor's mention of her husband. Chad was so in love with Taylor he would probably let her buy the entire mall if she wanted it!

**------------------**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing guys! You are awesome! After posting that first chapter I was seriously considering deleting and starting again! I really wasn't happy with it. But I've decided to just keep going! Mostly because I'm too lazy to start again! I know it's a pretty depressing story but I'm going to tell a lot of their story through flashbacks because it would be a pretty boring story if it was just a depressed Gabriella and no Troy! The next chapter I think I'm going to focus more on the present and what Gabriella's life is like and what she does. And also give a bit more information on the rest the gang – Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke!! Peace! XoX**


	3. Here Without You

**Promise Me Always**

A piercing screech filled the air and Gabriella groaned as she was dragged from her sleep back into a conscious state. She squinted at the clock on her bedside table, trying to read the digits. The bright red lights blinked 7.00AM and she realized it was her alarm clock that was assaulting her peace and quiet. She slammed a hand down on the OFF button and relished in the silence that once again filled the room. Scooting to the edge of her large bed she threw the bedcovers off her body and sleepily made her way to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for work.

Gabriella was a Kindergarten teacher at the local school and she loved her job. After high school everyone had thought Gabriella would become a scientist or a doctor considering how high her end of school results were. But Gabriella had always loved little children and growing up she had dreamed of teaching them. At first Troy had been the only one to know of her dreams and the only one to support it. Most people had thought her gifts and talents would be wasted on such a job. Troy had been the one to encourage and support her to follow her dreams.

Half an hour Gabriella was showered and dressed in one of the many new outfits she had purchased with Sharpay and Taylor yesterday. She swept her shoulder length hair up into a pony tail, with a few wispy curls framing her face. She sprayed on a dash of her favorite perfume and after approving her appearance, she made her way downstairs to have a quick breakfast and leave for work.

………………………………

"Miss Gabi, come quick!" Gabriella looked up from the table she had been wiping down to see Noah, one of the small boys in her class, yelling for her. Worried, Gabriella quickly put down the wet cloth and moved to follow Noah who was running outside towards a group of kindergartners huddled together.

Gabriella gently made her way through the small crowd to see Ally, one of her students sitting on the ground, crying. As Gabriella knelt down next to her and got a closer look she noticed Ally's lip was busted and bleeding, already painfully swelling. Gabriella's heart constricted with compassion for the four year old girl.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Gabriella held out her arms for the small girl. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up."

Ally's cries began to cease as she was picked up and embraced in the comforting hold of her teacher. Gabriella made her way back inside the classroom and gently set Ally down on the chair in her office adjoining the classroom. The rest of her students were all huddled together at the door concerned for their friend.

Gabriella reached for the first aid kit and wiped away the blood, gently cleaning the cut. Removing an ice pack from the small refrigerator she gently held it to Ally's swollen lips as the little girl whimpered, fresh tears rolling down her face. Gabriella rubbed her back soothingly and looked at the rest of her class.

"Can someone please tell me how this happened?" she asked quietly. Little Noah spoke up.

"We were playing ball Miss Gabi and I…I threw the ball to Ally when she wasn't looking. It hit her in the face. I'm really sorry Ally and Miss Gabi." The boy replied shamefully.

"Thank you for telling me Noah. Ally's going to be fine, she just needs to rest for a moment. Now I want all of you to go back outside and play, just be more careful next time, okay?"

Choruses of "Yes Miss Gabi" filled the room before the children slowly departed and made their way back outside. Gabriella turned her attention back to Ally and continued to hold to cold ice pack against the girl's busted lip.

………………………

Gabriella packed up the last of the books and prepared to leave the classroom after having waved goodbye to the last child to leave for the day. She stretched and yawned as she walked out the door and locked it behind her. As much as she loved her job it had been an exhausting day.

"Long day huh?" Gabriella started when a voice suddenly spoke behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Greg Jones, the second grade teacher, standing behind her grinning like Cheshire cat. Gabriella smiled at him.

"Extremely" she replied. Greg chuckled and walked with her towards the staff car park

"Well how about we go out to dinner tonight for a stress-free night?" He asked, hopeful.

Gabriella was shocked. Was he asking her out on a date? She thought the diamond ring on her left hand made it pretty obvious she was engaged, plus the fact Greg had met and become friends with Troy when she first started working at the school, before he left for the war.

"Uhh, Greg I've already got plans tonight." Knowing it was true, Taylor had invited her as well as Sharpay and Zeke over for dinner at their place tonight.

"Well maybe another time then! Bye Gabs!" Greg quickly hid his disappointment and took off towards his car.

Gabriella cringed hearing the nickname he called her. She hated that name. She sighed and rubbed her forehead, heading towards her own car. She was so confused. Why did Greg suddenly think she was available to date? Did he honestly believe Troy was never coming home? Is that what everyone thought? Troy was just missing in action, he was still alive though, wasn't he? Gabriella shook her head refusing to let her thoughts go down that path. She had to stay hopeful she told herself. Gabriella directed her car towards home to get ready for tonight.

………………………

"Gabi! Come in!" Chad greeted her at the door later that night engulfing her in a hug as she stepped inside. Gabriella grinned at him.

"How've you been Chad?" she asked the tall fuzzy haired man.

"Good! Although Taylor's been rather moody lately, so I've received quite a number of bruises on my arm." Chad pouted, rubbing his arm gently. "That girl can hit hard!" he said as Gabriella laughed.

"Chad Michael Danforth, I heard that!" Taylor stood at the entrance to the hallway and after giving Gabriella a quick hug she glared at her husband with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry baby, I love you and I think you're beautiful!" Chad quickly defended himself, shrinking away from his angry wife. Gabriella watched the pair and giggled when she saw Taylor smirk playfully at her husband and saunter up to him planting a kiss on his lips.

"Well I might just have to forgive you after that comment." She whispered into his ear.

Gabriella gagged quietly and moved away from the pair in search of Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeke. Chad and Taylor had only been married for six months and still were very expressive of their love for one another. Sharpay's dramatics would be a welcome relief for Gabriella.

She found Sharpay in the kitchen slicing up tomatoes for the salad. Sharpay looked up when she heard someone enter the room, seeing it was Gabriella, she grinned and pulled her in a tight hug.

"Hey Shar!" Gabriella said squeezing her friend tightly.

"Gabi!" Sharpay squealed as she drew back from their embrace. "Oh honey, I'm so glad you are here. Zeke's gone out for food supplies that Chad forgot for tonight and Chad and Taylor are driving me insane with their sweet talk and mushy looks their giving each other."

"Tell me about it." Gabriella laughed as she moved towards the kitchen bench to help Sharpay prepare the food.

……………….

Dinner was filled with laughter as conversation flowed freely around the table. Gabriella sat back in her chair after finishing her meal and watched the other two couples talk and laugh amongst themselves. Sighing quietly to herself, Gabriella couldn't help thinking that Troy should be here with them, here with her. Their group just wasn't complete without Troy. At that moment, despite her best friends sitting right beside her, Gabriella felt more alone then ever. Her heart ached for Troy, everyday the pain went deeper and became harder to bare. Zoning out from the conversation around her Gabriella remembered the very last group dinner they had with Troy, the night before he left for Iraq. Having spent the entire day with Troy and Gabriella's families together, the gang had decided to get together for dinner one last time.

"_Oh my gosh guys! I still can't believe your engaged and getting married!" Sharpay exclaimed looking at Troy and Gabriella who were sitting together opposite her at the dining table. Troy grinned and took his fiancé of one week's hand in his own, squeezing it gently. Gabriella sighed happily._

"_Neither can I Sharpay." She replied._

"_Well you better believe babe, because this time next year we'll be married." Troy leaned down and whispered into Gabriella's ear. She giggled and pressed her soft lips to his in a gentle kiss. Gagging noises could be heard from across the room and Troy and Gabriella broke apart to see their friends disgusted faces._

"_As much as we're happy for, please keep that stuff for private!" complained Taylor as Troy laughed._

"_Hey, it's not like you and Chad don't do the same thing!" he protested._

"_Honey, they're just jealous because we're so cute together." Gabriella said giggling. Although their friends' faces indicated otherwise, they couldn't help but agree with Gabriella when Troy softly kissed her once more._

Gabriella was startled back to reality at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked over at her friends to see Zeke reaching for Sharpay's hand.

"Guys we have an announcement to make." Zeke spoke up as Sharpay beamed adoringly at him. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella stayed quiet, encouraging him to continue.

"Last night I asked Sharpay to marry me and she said yes!" He said excitedly and Sharpay squealed and held out her left hand flashing the engagement ring for them all to see. Gabriella and Taylor both gasped, the center of the ring was an overly large diamond with smaller pink diamonds framing around it.

"Wow Sharpay, that ring is gorgeous!" exclaimed Gabriella.

"Yeah, it's got Sharpay written all over it!" Taylor laughed, equally awestruck. Both of the girls ran over to Sharpay to pull her into a long group hug as Chad leaned over to slap Zeke on the back, shaking his hand in congratulations.

Hours later Gabriella was driving back home. As ecstatic as she was for her friends she couldn't help feeling jealous that they had the one they loved safe with them, to hold and to kiss whenever they wanted. Yet Gabriella was alone, having no idea whether it was a permanent or temporary thing. _Troy where are you?_ She asked silently, wiping tears from her eyes.

……………………………

**Meh okay that was far from my best. I really didn't like this chapter at all actually but it was necessary to show what Gabriella does in her life and introduce the rest of the gang. Anyway next chapter is when the real drama will start!! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XoX**


	4. Waiting

**Promise Me Always**

"Cole, this is your last warning. Please be quiet while I'm talking." Gabriella struggled to keep the frustration out of her voice while talking to one of the small boys in her class. The young brown haired boy ducked his head in embarrassment muttering 'sorry' under his breath. All of the students loved their teacher Miss Gabi and hated it when she was unpleased with one of them. Gabriella smiled gently at the boy in forgiveness and continued her lesson.

The shrill ringing of the school bell sounded throughout the classroom signaling the start of lunch break. Gabriella dismissed her students to play and eat outside. She smiled as they rushed out of the room talking and giggling excitedly amongst themselves. Swinging her bag over her shoulder Gabriella smiled at the teacher outside who was taking over to supervise for lunch duty and moved out the door, locking it behind her as started for the teachers lounge.

Upon entering the small room filled with teachers milling about, Gabriella looked over to see Greg smiling at her, his eyes begging her to sit over at his table with him. She smiled hesitantly back at him and instead made her way over to sit with the fifth grade teacher Julie Harrex.

"Someone's got a crush." Julie sang softly, referring to Greg, as Gabriella took a sit next to Julie. Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Julie you sound like a school-girl!" she said laughing at the woman who was well into her mid-thirties. Julie shrugged grinning back.

"It's true."

Gabriella bit her lip in worry. "Julie, do you really think he does? I mean he asked me out to dinner the other night and-"

"Wait. What!?" Julie exclaimed. "He actually asked you out?" Gabriella nodded in reply.

"But you're engaged! What was he thinking? Hang on, you said no didn't you?" Again Gabriella nodded.

"Of course I said no!" she replied. "But Julie why would he ask me out? I mean, Greg knows I'm engaged to Troy, so why would he do that? Do people really believe Troy isn't coming home?" Gabriella whispered softly, her eyes filling with tears, although she refused to let them fall. Julie's face was full of compassion as she looked at her younger friend

"Honey, two years is a long time." She whispered softly.

"But not too long right? I mean there is still hope, he could still be out there, couldn't he?" Gabriella said desperately, almost pleading with Julie for it to be true.

"Of course hon! You can't give up hope. I'm just trying to say that for some people who don't know Troy like you do, two years is too long to wait."

Gabriella blew out a fustrated breath. She just wanted this nightmare to be over and Troy home safe in her arms. She desperately missed the comfort of his warm embrace.

"Don't look now, but Greg is making his way over here." Julie whispered into her friend's ear. Gabriella inwardly groaned. Now was really not a good time. Feeling her bag vibrate on her lap, Gabriella searched through it for her phone. Sending Julie a relieved look she excused herself from the table just as Greg was sitting down. Walking over to a quiet corner she answered her phone, not bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Gabi? Guess who!" Gabriella grinned; she'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Erhm, I'm sorry I have no idea who you are. I think you have the wrong number." Gabriella feigned confusion.

"What! Gabriella, are you serious? Don't you remember who I am?" The person on the other line sounded shocked.

"Lizzie, of course I know who you are!" Gabriella exclaimed laughing at Troy's older sister. She heard her breathe out a sigh of relief through the line.

"Good. Because for a moment there I thought you forgot all about your future sister!"

"Never. So what's up? Why are you calling? Not that I'm not pleased!" Gabriella asked.

"Well Jake and I are in town for the week, staying with my parents." Lizzie said, referring to her husband. "And it's been _forever _since we've caught up, so I was wondering if you were free this afternoon and wanted to grab a coffee with me?"

"Of course, I'd love to! I'm meeting my parents for dinner at their place, but not till later tonight. How about we meet at our usual Starbucks on the corner, after I finish up at school? Oh, and bring Max with you!" Gabriella said, referring to Lizzie's 10 month old son.

"Sounds great! He'll be there! Ok I've got to go but I'll see you later."

"Can't wait Lizzie, see you soon." Gabriella told her as she hung up her phone smiling. She looked back over at the table she had been sitting at with Julie and sighed when she saw Greg still sitting there. Looking at her watch she realized lunch break was nearly over anyway and caught Julie's eye, indicating to her that she was leaving the room. Julie smiled at her and discreetly waved goodbye without Greg noticing. Gabriella made her way back down the empty school halls to her classroom in order to prepare for her next lesson.

……………………………….

Gabriella arrived at Starbucks before Lizzie so she ordered her coffee and took a seat by the window. She gazed out the window at the people bustling past as she sipped her hot coffee. So intently was she staring out the window that she failed to notice someone come and stand next to her table until the person cleared their throat. Gabriella's attention snapped to the person and she grinned seeing it was Lizzie, pushing her son in a pram.

"Lizzie!" Gabriella cried, jumping up to hug her. "It's so good to see you! How've you been? How is life in New York City?" Gabriella gushed with excitement as Lizzie laughed, squeezing her friend tightly.

"It's so good to see you too Gabriella! I'm good, life in New York is great! How have _you _been?" She asked, her eyes hinting concern.

"I'm doing pretty good, all things considered. Not a moment passes when I don't miss him, but he'll be home soon I know it." Gabriella replied with determination. Lizzie smiled.

"My baby brother is so dead when he comes home for worrying us all like this!" she stated. Gabriella laughed, knowing that statement was said out of love and not anger. She suddenly turned her attention to the baby in the pram beside them.

"Oh my gosh Lizzie, Max has grown so much!" she said as she picked up the chubby babycradling him gently in her arms. The last time Gabriella had seen Lizzie and Max had been 5 months ago.

"I know, I can't believe how fast he's growing. He looks just like Jake, he's definitely a daddy's boy." Lizzie said smiling at her son. "I can't wait for Troy to meet him."

Gabriella smiled softy as she laid her cheek against the baby's soft head. An immense feeling of yearning washed over her.

"Can you watch him for a moment while I order my coffee?" Lizzie asked as Gabriella nodded, sitting back down at her table with Max on her lap. Gabriella cooed and laughed at the small boy as he smiled in delight, reaching out his small hands to pull on Gabriella's nose, lips and hair. Gabriella winced when he tugged especially hard on a strand her dark hair. She was gently trying to pry the curl out of his grasp when Lizzie came and sat down opposite her with her coffee.

"He sure does have a lot energy…and strength." Gabriella said, laughing as she finally pulled hair free of Max's fingers and tucked it back over her shoulder, safe from his reach.

"Don't worry, it won't last for very long. He'll be dropping off to sleep before you know it."

"So what have you been up to these last five months Lizzie? How is Jake's new business doing?" Gabriella asked the older woman. Her husband Jake had recently opened a shop selling sports gear and equipment.

"The business is going great. We're getting a lot of customers come in, so it's becoming quite popular. Jake has just recently hired more staff which means he is able to step back a bit and spend more time at home which has been nice." Lizzie said beaming happily.

"That's great Lizzie, I'm so happy for the both of you!"

"What about you Gabi, what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh you know," Gabriella shrugged. "The usual, just working at the school pretty much."

"Are you still enjoying it?"

Gabriella smiled. "More than ever. I mean, it has it's long and tiring days, but the children in my class are so sweet and I love teaching them."

"Well you are a natural with children." Lizzie said, pointing at her son in Gabriella's arms who had drifted off to sleep and was now resting his small head in the crook of her arm. Gabriella smiled down at the small child.

"You're so blessed Lizzie." Gabriella said simply.

"I know." Lizzie replied. Gabriella glanced up to see her friend's eyes twinkling.

"What?" Gabriella asked, knowing there was something Lizzie wasn't telling her.

"I'm pregnant again." Lizzie's face broke out into a grin as the words came out of her mouth.

"What!? Already?" Gabriella exclaimed, startling the baby in her arms awake. She gently soothed him back to sleep. "Lizzie that's fantastic! I had no idea you and Jake wanted another child so soon!"

Lizzie grinned sheepishly. "Well the news was a shock to us too, but we couldn't be happier."

"Oh Lizzie, congratulations! When are you due?"

"Not for another seven months. I'm only eight weeks along."

"How did your parents take the news?" Gabriella asked grinning, already knowing what Lizzie's answer would be.

"They were over the moon of course! Even more excited than when I told them I was pregnant with Max, if it's even possible. They can't wait for you and Troy to give them even more grandkids." Lizzie suggested slyly. Gabriella laughed.

"Well first Troy has to come home so we can get married. And then we'll see about grandkids."

"Did you and Troy ever talk about having kids?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah we did. The night before he left for the war."

…………………….

_Troy and Gabriella were curled up together on Gabriella's couch, late at night, after their friends had returned home after their dinner together. Gabriella's head was resting on Troy broad chest while his arms were secured firmly around her waist. Gabriella closed her eyes, trying to commit every detail of him to memory. _

"_Brie, where do you see yourself in five years?" Troy asked her softly. Gabriella thought about it for a moment before replying._

"_I see myself happily married to you of course in our own house with a big backyard. I see ourselves having a beautiful baby or two, with more on the way. I see my life being perfect and complete in every way." _

_Troy smiled at his fiancé's description, her words of them being together could not have made him happier._

"_I see my life exactly the same way." Troy whispered into her ear. Gabriella sighed in content and after a moment of silence she suddenly laughed. Troy looked at her in confusion._

"_Troy, could we be any cheesier?" She asked giggling. Troy laughed with her._

"_Well, no. But that's what love does to you." Gabriella smiled and reached up to kiss him._

"_Cheesy." Gabriella whispered against his lips, drawing out the word. Troy pulled back and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eye, one that was all too familiar._

"_What was that Montez?" Troy asked, although Gabriella knew he had heard her clearly. She smiled up at him innocently and tried to move out of his strong embrace, knowing what was coming._

"_I didn't say anything!" She squealed as his hands flew to her stomach, tickling her sensitive skin. Gabriella giggled hysterically and tried to wriggle free of his hands._

"_Troy – stop - I'm sorry!" Gabriella gasped. Troy's hands stilled on her waist as he hovered over her, grinning down at her flushed and breathless face._

"_So Brie, exactly how many children are we having? You always said you wanted a large family."_

_Gabriella looked up at Troy, a smile gracing her features. "Well, not _too _many. About four or five."_

"_Sounds perfect." Troy agreed, leaning down to kiss her gently. Gabriella reached up her hand and placed it on Troy's cheek. _

"_I love you Troy Bolton and I can't wait to start our life together."_

"_Me too Brie" replied Troy. "Me too."_

……………………………….

"Wow, I didn't know you and Troy are planning on having that many kids." Said Lizzie as they were both pulled back into present time.

"Yeah. Like I said, I've always wanted a large family. I was often lonely growing up because I was an only child. Although your family practically became my family when I was a kid." Gabriella stated with a smile.

"Well we will officially be your family soon enough." Lizzie said optimistically.

"I hope so." Whispered Gabriella.

Hours later the two friends finally said each other good bye, promising to meet up again before Lizzie went home to New York. Gabriella gently placed the still sleeping Max in his pram and softly kissed his forehead. After hugging Lizzie tightly she waved goodbye and headed for home to get ready to go to her parent's house for dinner.

…………………………..

"Mama that meal was delicious." Gabriella praised her mother later that night after they had finished eating.

"That meal has been your favorite since you were five years old Sweetie, it's not that hard to please you." Michelle Montez replied, although she was beaming, obviously pleased at her daughter's compliment.

"Tell us about your week Gabriella, how have you been?" Her father, James Montez asked her kindly. As Gabriella recounted the events of the past week at school and with her friends, she smiled. She loved her parents and spending time with them. She loved how caring they were of her. They tried to meet for dinner once every week.

"Oh I didn't know Lizzie was in town." Said Michelle when Gabriella told her she had met with Lizzie for coffee. "We must go over and say hello James, before Jake and Lizzie leave again." Michelle told her husband and he agreed. The Montez and Bolton family had been close friends for years, even more so when Troy and Gabriella started dating and then became engaged.

"How have you been feeling lately about Troy, sweetie? Have you been sleeping any better?" Gabriella's mother suddenly asked her. Gabriella sighed.

"I miss him mama, more and more everyday. I'm trying so hard to stay hopeful. But it's so hard going months with no news and no idea if any progress is being made on finding him. I can't stand just sitting around waiting." She said sadly. James reached over and patted her hand comfortingly and nodded in understanding. Troy's disappearance was hard on her parents as well because Troy had become like a son to them. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when her cell phone started vibrating. Excusing herself from the table she answered the phone, not recognizing the number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Montez? This is General Kenzie speaking, how are you?" The deep voice on the other line spoke.

"Well thank you." Gabriella replied, her voice quivering with nervousness.

"Miss Montez I have some urgent news regarding your fiancé, Lieutenant Bolton."

…………………………

**Okay so the drama doesn't really happen in this chapter but it's a start right? Sorry for the late update but I was really struggling with how to write this chapter. Originally I was going to continue on for a lot longer but I decided to just leave it there! Hehe. Plus the whole conversation with Julie Harrex came out of no where so it made the chapter a lot longer than originally planned. Anyway just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!! You guys have no idea how encouraging and helpful they were to read! Ok I'm going to stop rambling now! Peace! XoXs**


	5. When You're Gone

**Promise Me Always**

_Previously_

_Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but was cut off when her cell phone started vibrating. Excusing herself from the table she answered the phone, not recognizing the number. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Miss Montez? This is General Kenzie speaking, how are you?" The deep voice on the other line spoke._

"_Well thank you." Gabriella replied, her voice quivering with nervousness._

"_Miss Montez I have some urgent news regarding your fiancé, Lieutenant Bolton."_

……………

Gabriella was shocked into speechlessness. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for two years, finally some news about Troy! And yet she couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think.

"Miss Montez, are you there?" General Kenzie questioned through the phone. Gabriella snapped out of her daze.

"What? Yes, I'm sorry I'm still here. General, what kind of news? Is Troy OK? Did you find him?" Gabriella anxiously fired question after question at the General.

"Miss Montez, I think this news is best delivered in person. Can you tell us an appropriate time to meet?" The General asked.

"Now please," she begged. "I'm at my parent's house, but please come over now and tell me."

General Kenzie agreed and Gabriella gave him her parent's address, arranging to meet within the next half hour. Hanging up the phone Gabriella felt her knees weaken and sat down on the nearest couch.

"Honey, what's the matter? Who was that?" Her mother asked in concern, rushing to her side. Gabriella looked at her mom in a daze.

"Mama, they know something about Troy. They're going to come over here and tell us what's going on. Oh mama, what if it's bad news? I don't think I could bear it." Gabriella cried her eyes filling with tears.

"Shhh," Michelle soothed her, rubbing her back. "Gabi, this could be the news you've been waiting for for two years – that Troy is alive and found! Don't lose hope."

Gabriella tried to regain control of her emotions and thoughts. Her mother was right, she needed to stay positive, no matter what news General Kenzie brought. She took deep breaths, calming her racing heart. She felt a warm presence beside her and looked up startled. She hadn't even noticed her father sit down next to her and place his arm around her shoulders. She smiled weakly at him and rested her head into his chest, seeking comfort like she used to as a small child.

"It'll be alright baby girl." He whispered softly in her ear. "No matter what happens, it'll be alright."

Gabriella closed her eyes and rested in the comfort of her father's arms as she waited. Waited for news she was desperate to hear, waited to find out what her future held, waited to find out if Troy was coming home or not. Sitting together on the couch, the three members of the Montez family prayed like they'd never prayed before. Gabriella prayed for Troy to return home safely to her arms. James prayed for peace and happiness to be restored to his daughter, and Michelle prayed for strength to face whatever was to come.

…………

A loud knocking on the door interrupted the silence fifteen minutes later. Gabriella sat up with a start and looked nervously at the front door. Michelle squeezed her hand before quickly moving to open it.

"General Kenzie, so good to see you again. Please come in." The General smiled at Michelle and nodded his head politely in greeting. Moving over to the couch where Gabriella and her father sat, he shook their hands warmly in greeting. The Montez's had met the General on several occasions, he was a long-time family friend of the Bolton's, having been in the army years before with Troy's father Jack. He had also been the one to inform them that Troy went missing action two years previous. They all hoped he had better news this time.

"General Kenzie, sorry to seem abrupt, but can you please tell me what's going on." Gabriella pleaded, unable to stand the wait any longer. As she looked at his grim face she felt her hopes fading before a word had even been uttered from his mouth. The General seemed unsure of how to start.

"Miss Montez, as you are aware, we have made every effort in locating the whereabouts of your fiancée, Lieutenant Troy Bolton." He paused and Gabriella impatiently motioned for him to continue. He sighed. "Finally one of the many leads we were chasing proved to be the right one. Miss Montez, we found records of an American soldier T. Bolton being held in a terrorist controlled jail."

Gabriella drew in her breath sharply. "So you found him? Is he alive?"

The General hesitated. "Next we found records of an American soldier in that same jail shot to death only a week ago. Miss Montez, Troy was the only American soldier recorded in that jail."

"You mean Troy's- You mean he's…dead?" Gabriella gasped, suddenly struggling to breathe."

"American troops invaded the jail yesterday," The General looked at her sadly. "They didn't find a body, but we believe this is the evidence needed to confirm that Lieutenant Bolton has died."

Gabriella shook her head, her mind unable to comprehend what General Kenzie had just told her. "No." she whispered, her head still shaking from side to side furiously. "No, he can't be. No! I won't believe it!" her voice was rising as she slowly stood to her feet shaking. "He's not dead! He promised me!" she screamed.

Her father stood next to her, wrapping her in his arms. She felt mother stroking her back from behind. "He promised me he would come home." She whispered brokenly into her father's chest.

James sat back down on the couch, pulling his daughter onto his lap. With tears streaming down her face, his wife sat down next to him and hugged their daughter from behind. Gabriella's chest heaved with sobs as her grief overwhelmed her. James felt his heart breaking. The single thread of hope that Gabriella had been holding onto for so long had snapped, never to be regained. Troy, the young man that had become like a son to James and Michelle was dead and there was nothing they could do to change the outcome.

From the other side of the room General Kenzie respectfully watched the grieving family, his own heart aching with grief. He stayed silent and waited, knowing they would eventually have more questions to ask him.

Gabriella had never been in so much pain, emotionally and physically. Her heart ached inside of her and felt like lead. She could not contain the sobs that welled up inside of her, outpouring her grief. Her mind and thoughts had shut down and all she could think of was the promise Troy had made to her. The promise that was now broken. Haunting images of their last moments together, over two and a half years ago flashed through her mind, adding to her grief.

………

_Gabriella and Troy stood in the military airport a short distance from both of their family and friends. Troy, dressed in his army khakis and having already said goodbye to everyone but Gabriella, now turned to his fiancée and gathered her up in his arms. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his waist pressing closer to him as he held her tightly. She buried her face into his chest savoring this last moment. She shivered as Troy nuzzled her ear whispering "I love you" over and over to her. Reaching up a hand behind his neck she pulled his face down to meet hers, kissing him sweetly. Drawing back she looked up into his stunning blue eyes._

"_I love you Troy…I'm going to miss you." She whispered. Troy looked at her for a few moments, gently tracing her lips with his thumb, before crashing his mouth onto hers, kissing her deeply. Gabriella's arms slid around his neck, holding him tightly, making the most of it. Finally they both pulled back feeling breathless and lightheaded. Troy leaned his forehead against Gabriella's, keeping her face close to his. _

"_Brie I love you more than anything, nothing in this world is going to keep me away from you." He whispered softly to her._

"_Promise me." Gabriella asked, just like she had on the night he proposed._

"_I promise you baby. I promise I'm going to come home to you. I promise I'm always going to love you. I promise I'll never leave you."_

"_I'll be here waiting." She said, making a promise of her own. "I love you Troy."_

"_Always, right babe?" Troy asked, grinning down at her._

"_Always and forever." Gabriella said with finality. Troy leaned down and kissed her softly once more as the final warning for boarding was announced. Their family and friends gathered around, engulfing them in a group hug, amidst many tears and laughter. Troy finally started making his way to the boarding gate with the other soldiers in his unit. He turned around and walked backwards, facing his loved ones, waving and blowing them kisses which they readily returned. _

_Taylor and Sharpay stood on either side of Gabriella wrapping an arm around her waist. As she stood bravely, waving goodbye. As Troy turned around to show his military paperwork and I.D. to the lady at the boarding desk, a sob welled up within Gabriella and she broke free of her friends' hold and ran for Troy shouting his name._

_Troy turned around in time to catch Gabriella as she threw herself into his arms. Troy squeezed her tightly, lifting her feet slightly off the ground, breathing in the scent of her._

"_I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I can't do this, I can't say goodbye and let you go."_

"_Gabriella, look at me." Troy lifted up her chin to meet his eyes. "I promise you we'll be together again. I'll be home before you know it."_

_Gabriella nodded as tears spilt from her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much Troy Bolton."_

"_I'm going to miss you too Brie, more than you'll know. I love you."_

"_I love you too." Troy kissed her gently before she released him from her tight hold. He pecked her lips once more and turned, slowly moving out the door onto the tarmac where the plane was waiting to leave. Waving goodbye one last time, Troy entered the large military airplane and disappeared from sight. Everyone moved to stand by the window, along with all the other families of the soldiers in Troy's unit and watched as the plane took off and flew into the clouds. None there were certain of what the future held and whether they'd see there loved one again. All that could be done was to hope and pray._

………

_It can't be true. _Gabriella thought as tears continued to stream down her face, soaking her father's shirt. He had promised her and Troy Bolton never broke a promise! She felt her father shift slightly and clear his throat before asking the General a question.

"Does Troy's family know yet?" Gabriella raised her head at her father's question and looked over at the General who nodded.

"I was over at their place just before I came here." He replied. Gabriella felt her heart break all over again at the thought of Troy's family. They would be devastated!

"What- what happened to the terrorists who were holding Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"They were arrested, for their terrorist activities and for the murder of an American soldier and I'm sure many other people." Replied the General.

Gabriella shuddered hearing the word _murdered. _That's what Troy had been; murdered.

"So that's where Troy has been these past two years? In jail?"

The General nodded. "It seems Troy was abducted during his Units ambush when he went missing two years ago and was placed in that jail."

"And up until a week ago Troy was alive?" Gabriella asked, her voice shaking with emotion. General Kenzie nodded sadly.

"You mean we were one week too late in finding him? Had he been found only one week earlier he would be alive?" Gabriella's voice was rising, her anger, grief and frustration all mixed together.

"Yes Miss Montez, I'm sorry. We were a week too late."

Gabriella wanted to scream, she wanted to hit something. Instead she did the next best thing and collapsed back into her parent's arms, weeping. The General continued,

"In two weeks there will be a military style memorial in honor of Troy. As there was no body found, there will be no casket or burial but we would still like to have a memorial and the Bolton's have agreed."

Gabriella nodded, too weak to say anything.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montez, Miss Montez, I'd best be leaving. I would just like to apologize profusely for your loss. I am also sorry we didn't find Troy in time." General Kenzie said before standing up and preparing to leave. James Montez stood up and shook the man's hand, thanking him quietly. Michelle stayed seated, holding her daughter but smiled at the General and said a soft goodbye. Gabriella thought she should thank him and say goodbye, but she didn't have the energy to move. She didn't really have the heart to be polite and proper right now either. She heard the front door open and click shut as General Kenzie left.

Her mother's whispered words of comfort brought on a fresh round of tears as it finally started to sink in that Troy was dead and never coming home.

………………

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry guys!! I had a really hard time writing that coz I so didn't want it to happen. Now I've gone and made myself all depressed. But it was necessary for the plot of my story. Can I just say that this story DOES have a happy ending!! It just gets worse before it get's better so bear with me!! I promise it ends happy. Please don't abuse me too much! Lol. **

**Nat **

**XoX**


	6. Life Goes On

**Promise Me Always**

_Three Months Later_

Gabriella navigated her way through the morning peak hour traffic. Taylor was sitting in the passenger seat beside her, softly humming along to the music playing on the radio. Chad had to leave early that morning for work and because he and Taylor shared a car, Taylor needed a lift to work herself so Gabriella had willingly offered. Taylor had recently gotten a job as an assistant dentist only a few blocks down from the school where Gabriella worked. Both young women still had over an hour before they needed to be at work so they decided to have a coffee together.

"I can't believe Zeke and Sharpay are getting married in only two weeks." Exclaimed Taylor once they had ordered their coffees and sat down at a table in the small café.

"I know. I can't believe Sharpay's managed plan such an extravagant wedding in such a short amount of time!" Gabriella agreed. Taylor laughed.

"That's Sharpay for you." She stated. Gabriella laughed with her and nodded.

"And that's why we love her." She replied. "Where is that girl anyway? She should be here with us."

"Her and Zeke are spending the day with his parents." Answered Taylor. Gabriella's eyebrows rose upon hearing Taylor's comment.

"How fun for Sharpay." She said sarcastically, feeling sympathy for her friend. It wasn't an unknown fact that Zeke's parents weren't overly fond of the soon to be daughter-in-law and her extravagant and flamboyant ways.

"They'll love her…eventually." Taylor said with little hope.

"Once they see how much they love each other on their wedding day, they'll realize they're meant to be."

"Let's hope so, for everyone's sake." Taylor replied grimly. Gabriella laughed at her friends dramatics.

Their coffees finally arrived and Gabriella sipped at the hot liquid carefully, enjoying the strong taste. She giggled when Taylor slurped her own coffee, jerking back when the scalding drink burned her tongue. Taylor's coffee cup clattered back down on the table and she reached for a glass of cold water, glaring at Gabriella. She tried to appear apologetic but it was hard as she watched Taylor comically skull the water glass and then let her singed tongue hang out of her mouth in an attempt to cool it down.

"Not funny Gabi." She muttered.

"You're becoming way too much like Chad." Gabriella teased.

"Take that back!" Taylor gasped.

"I won't. It's true!" she insisted. "Who would have thought the Captain of the School Decathlon team would act in such a manner. _And _in a public place!"

Taylor pouted at Gabriella's teasingly imperious tone. Although inside she was happy to see Gabriella returning back to her normal old self. Taylor had missed the light-hearted and carefree Gabriella that had disappeared after Troy's death. She knew the sparkle in Gabriella's eyes would never gleam as bright as it had before Troy's disappearance two years ago but it was nice to see it coming back. The two friends continued their idle chatter as they finished their coffees, this time Taylor being a lot more cautious than before.

Gabriella suddenly looked at her watch and gasped. Both of the women had to be at work in five minutes.

"C'mon Tay, we've got to go, we're going to be late." Gabriella and Taylor grabbed their handbags and rushed out the café door towards Gabriella's small car. Clambering inside, Gabriella turned the ignition and sped out of the parking lot, towards the dental surgery where Taylor worked.

"I forgot to ask Tay, do you need a lift home again?" Gabriella questioned. Taylor nodded in reply.

"Yeah, if that's alright. Chad doesn't finish work till late tonight. I finish about half an hour before you so I'll just walk over to the school and meet you at your car."

"Sounds good. I'll see you this afternoon then!" Gabriella said as she pulled up in front of the dental surgery. Taylor reached over and gave Gabriella a quick hug before racing inside the small building. Gabriella then turned her car in the opposite direction and headed towards the school.

……………

Later that day, Gabriella sat at her classroom desk, propping her head up on her hands. Her eyes flitted around the empty classroom and she sighed. It was lunch break and all the children were outside eating and playing. She herself should be in the staff room eating lunch but today she had opted out. She knew Greg would be there and lately he had been more persistent than ever, so she was avoiding him at all costs. Even if it meant she went hungry for the day.

She sub-consciously brought her hand to the necklace hanging around her neck, playing with the chain. She played with the object hanging on the end of the chain – her engagement ring. She fought tears at the thought it was now a treasured keepsake around her neck and no longer a significant ring of a promise of a future on her finger. On a second, longer chain around her neck, hung a heart-shape pendant. Inside the clasp was a small picture of her and Troy, not long after their engagement. The necklace had been a gift from Troy's parents at Troy's memorial. Gabriella was never seen without the two necklaces.

It had been one of the hardest days of her life when Gabriella finally decided it was time to remove the ring off her finger. It was when reality finally hit that Troy was gone and he was never coming home, she was never going to marry him. Sharpay and Taylor had been the ones to encourage her it was time to take it off.

………

"_Gabriella, honey, it's been two months, I know it's hard but it's time to move on." Sharpay told her sympathetically. The three friends were at Gabriella's house sitting on the couch late at night, having just finished watching a movie. Gabriella shook her head stubbornly._

"_I can't guys, I can't do it." She whispered brokenly. "I just can't say goodbye to Troy."_

"_Gabriella, Troy is in a better place, he's in heaven. He wouldn't won't you to be living like this." Said Taylor._

"_You can't continue living in misery like this." Sharpay put in. "And that's what you're going to be doing, if you can't accept that he's gone. That ring on your finger is fueling your hopes that he's coming home. And as hard as it is to here Gabi, he's not. That ring is holding you back from moving on with your life."_

"_We're not saying forget about Troy, Gabi. We're not saying don't grieve him. But you need to start living your life again. I know it may seem so small and trivial to be making such a big about a ring but you understand where we're coming from don't you? That this ring isn't letting you move on with your life."_

_Gabriella nodded slowly, lowering her head into her hands as tears poured down her face. Feeling the girls wrap their arms around her, reality finally set in that Troy was gone and never coming home. Grief and overwhelming emotion washed over her in waves. Her chest tightened as she cried huge gasping sobs. Strength left her body as she hunched over and let her grief consume her. Strangely though in this moment there was cleansing and healing for Gabriella as she finally accepted the inevitable._

_The girls held Gabriella until her sobs had subsided. Gabriella raised her head, wiping her eyes dry. She looked at her two friends._

"_I understand where you girls are coming from." She said quietly. "And I agree with you. But I can't give up the ring, it means too much."_

"_You don't have to hon," said Sharpay. "You can put it on a chain around your neck, keep it as a memory of Troy close to your heart, along with this one." Sharpay pointed to the heart-shaped pendant already hanging around Gabriella's neck. Gabriella nodded taking a deep breathe. It was finally time to move on._

………

Gabriella was jerked from her thoughts at the sound of someone knocking on the door. She glanced over to see Julie Harrex standing in the doorway holding up a brown paper bag.

"I thought I might find you here." She said, understanding Gabriella's reasons for avoiding the staff room. "I brought you food." Gabriella smiled gratefully as Julie set the paper bag down in front of her.

"You are a life-saver, thank you." Replied Gabriella. She motioned for Julie to sit in the chair opposite her desk. "Come sit and eat with me." She asked. Julie smiled.

"Gladly." In the fifteen minutes they had left of their lunch break, Julie managed to brighten Gabriella's day considerably with her humor and talk of her five-year-old son's misbehaving antics.

………

When it was finally time to go home, Gabriella locked up her classroom and made her way to the staff car park where she was meeting Taylor. Hearing someone call her name behind her, she turned to see Greg running towards her. Gabriella had to hold back a groan.

"Hey Gabi, how's it going?"

"Fine, thanks Greg." She said trying to be polite, he really was a great guy, he just wouldn't leave her alone.

"I missed you at lunch today." He said looking down at her.

"Yeah I had…some papers to mark." She lied. Greg nodded seeming to accept her answer.

"Listen Gabriella, are you free Friday night? There's this really nice restaurant in town that I want to take you for dinner. You know, like on a date." He asked her nervously. Gabriella sighed and stopped walking to look at him.

"Look Greg, you're a great guy and a nice friend but I'm really not interested in anything more. I'm in love with Troy and always will be. I know its early days to be saying this but I don't think I will ever love again. I gave Troy my heart when I was just a teenager, my whole heart, and I'm not even going to try and take it back. Just please try and understand." She begged him. Greg nodded slowly, digesting her words and he sighed.

"I understand that Gabriella, but- Gabriella?" Gabriella didn't hear him; her attention was elsewhere, solely focused on a man standing a short distance away from her. Her brown eyes connected with blue and she gasped.

"Troy?"

…………………

**Ooooh don't you just hate me for ending there! You don't wanna miss the next chapter which should hopefully be up in the next couple of days! Thanks so much for all your reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**Nat**

**XoX**


	7. Home For Good

**Promise Me Always**

_Previously_

"_Listen Gabriella, are you free Friday night? There's this really nice restaurant in town that I want to take you for dinner. You know, like on a date." He asked her nervously. Gabriella sighed and stopped walking to look at him._

"_Look Greg, you're a great guy and a nice friend but I'm really not interested in anything more. I'm in love with Troy and always will be. I know its early days to be saying this but I don't think I will ever love again. I gave Troy my heart when I was just a teenager, my whole heart, and I'm not even going to try and take it back. Just please try and understand." She begged him. Greg nodded slowly, digesting her words and he sighed._

"_I understand that Gabriella, but- Gabriella?" Gabriella didn't hear him; her attention was elsewhere solely focused on a man standing a short distance away from her. Her brown eyes connected with blue and she gasped._

"_Troy?"_

……………

"Troy?" Gabriella repeated, unable to believe what her eyes were seeing.

"Gabriella…" Troy, dressed in his army khakis breathed out softly as he swiftly covered the distance that separated them. Gabriella's breath caught when she felt Troy's arms wrap around her and she realized Troy was real, he was actually here holding her. Feeling her knees weaken, she collapsed in his arms, holding him tightly, determined to never let go. Gabriella buried her face into his chest and breathed in the scent of him, tears threatening to stream down her face.

Unaware they now had an audience of students and fellow teachers, the couple held each other tightly, both of them not quite able to believe that what was happening was real. Right now Gabriella didn't care about how and why Troy was here when he was supposed to be dead; all that mattered to her was that he _was _here. Gabriella's head spun, her mind barely able to comprehend the situation.

Drawing back slightly from Troy's tight embrace, Gabriella looked up at him and touched his face in wonder. He was still the same Troy she remembered, the lines in his face were a little deeper, his skin a little darker from the sun and his shoulders were broader, but he was still Troy, her Troy.

"You…You're here." Gabriella said dazed. "You're alive!"

Tears sprung forth in both their eyes as Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's, keeping her close to him.

"I'm so sorry Brie," The words became choked in Troy's throat and he couldn't continue.

"I love you," she whispered brokenly. "I thought I lost you, I thought you were gone forever."

"I love you so much Brie, I could never leave you. I promised you remember?" Troy reminded her. Gabriella nodded through her tears.

"Always right?" she asked. And Troy smiled down at her, his eyes shined with love, joy, passion and grief and every other emotion in between.

"Always." He whispered.

Their emotional reunion was suddenly interrupted by a high-pitched scream. The couple pulled apart slightly to see Taylor running towards them and flinging herself at Troy, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Troy laughed slightly as he stumbled back a step.

"Troy Bolton! Oh my gosh! Troy- you're alive! Oh my gosh! I thought you were- Troy you're actually here! Gabriella was…I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! I have to call Chad, you have no idea how devastated he was!"

"Good to see you too Taylor," Troy said as he and Gabriella laughed at Taylor's shock, all of them delirious with joy.

"But it doesn't…I can't…I don't understand!" Taylor's face suddenly turned serious. "Mr. Bolton you have some explaining to do!"

"I know," Troy nodded. "And I will, but not right now. I haven't even seen my parents yet, here was the first place a came. Call Chad, call everyone and tell them to meet me at my parent's place later tonight, I'll explain it all then."

Taylor nodded and gave Troy one last squeeze, reaching over to Gabriella she pulled her into a hug, as the two friends grinned excitedly at each other.

"Remember I'm still giving you a lift home, so I'll meet you at the car." Taylor nodded and walked away reaching in her purse for her cell phone. As Gabriella was turning back to Troy, Greg took this moment to interrupt them.

"Troy, man, good to see you again." He said reaching out to shake Troy's hand. He returned the hand shake warmly.

"You too Greg."

"Really man, I'm glad you're okay. Gabriella's a great girl, you're a lucky guy. Take care of her." Greg said before walking off to his car. Troy raised his eyebrows at Gabriella in confusion. She rolled her eyes in reply and wrapped her arms back around Troy's torso.

"It's a long story." She whispered. "I'll tell you another time."

Once again Troy rested his forehead against Gabriella's. "I missed you Brie, every moment of everyday."

Gabriella sighed contentedly, "You have no idea how much I missed you." She drew back slightly to cup his face in her two hands, looking him in the eye. "You're okay, aren't you? Are you hurt? Everything's alright, isn't it? Are you home for good?"

"Gabriella." Troy placed his hands over hers, stilling her rush of her words. "Everything is okay, I'm okay. And yes, I'm home for good, I'm never leaving you again."

Gabriella smiled. "I have so many questions for you Troy Bolton."

"I know, and I'll answer them all tonight I promise." Troy kissed her forehead. "But right now, let's go tell my parents I'm alive."

Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her car grinning, knowing how excited Jack and Cindy Bolton would be that their long lost son is alive. She stopped suddenly. "Wait. How did you get here?"

"One of the guys from the army base dropped me off here to meet you."

"But don't you have a bag or something?"

Troy shook his head. "No." he replied simply as they approached Taylor who was waiting beside Gabriella's car.

"I've called Chad, Sharpay and Zeke," Taylor told them. "They've all agreed to meet at your parent's later tonight. They were so excited! Both Sharpay and Chad just about deafened me with their screams."

"Chad screamed?" Troy asked with raised eyebrows. Taylor just giggled.

"Oh and I called your parent's too Gabi, they're coming over tonight as well. I'll call the rest of the gang, Ryan, Kelsi and Jason when I get home. Maybe they'll be able to book their flights from New York to get here a few days earlier since they're coming for Zeke and Sharpay's wedding anyway. But that's still going to be a week from now."

Gabriella nodded. "Thanks Tay."

As they drove towards Chad and Taylor's house Gabriella had trouble concentrating on the road; she was so distracted by the presence of Troy sitting in the passenger seat next to her. It was so surreal that he was actually here. Not even an hour ago, Gabriella had believed him to be dead and had resigned to live a life without him, now he was here alive and well. Gabriella couldn't wrap her head around the situation, but she knew with out a doubt she was grateful.

Gabriella pulled to a stop outside of Taylor's house. Taylor jumped out of the car, promising to meet them at Troy's parents later that night with Chad.

"I'm so glad your home, Troy." She added before she shut the car door and entered her home.

Gabriella started for Troy's parents place. As they neared the house, Gabriella glanced over at Troy to see him looking incredibly nervous. She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You ready for this?" she questioned, concerned. He smiled at her and nodded, taking a depth breath. Troy rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You know, I was so nervous coming to see you at the school. I was so afraid you would have forgotten all about me and want nothing to do with me anymore." He said softly.

"Troy that could never happen." She reassured him. "When I was walking out of the school doors, before I saw you, I was telling Greg how my whole heart belonged to you and I could never love anyone else. Troy I can't tell you how deliriously happy I am that you're alive." Gabriella paused to study his face. "You're nervous about your parent's reaction aren't you?"

"I know it's stupid, but…" he shrugged helplessly. Gabriella placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to meet his eye.

"Troy your parents are going to be so excited to have their baby boy back home safe and alive. Trust me."

"Well at least I'll have your hand to hold this time." He told her as Gabriella smiled.

"Always. Now let's go make some parents extremely happy."

Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and walked hand in hand up the drive to the front door of Jack and Cindy Bolton's home. Squeezing Gabriella's hand tightly, Troy reached up and rang the door bell.

……………………………

**Yay Troy's alive! I'm sorry it's so short but I'm going away tomorrow for a few days so I really wanted get an update in before I left! Thank you soooooo much for all the reviews! Some of them were hilarious! Next chapter you'll find out what happened to Troy** **over the past two years!**

**XoX**


	8. The Truth Revealed

**Promise Me Always**

_Previously_

"_You're nervous about your parent's reaction aren't you?"_

"_I know it's stupid, but…" he shrugged helplessly. Gabriella placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to meet his eye._

"_Troy your parents are going to be so excited to have their baby boy back home safe and alive. Trust me."_

"_Well at least I'll have your hand to hold this time." He told her as Gabriella smiled._

"_Always. Now let's go make some parents extremely happy."_

_Troy and Gabriella got out of the car and walked hand in hand up the drive to the front door of Jack and Cindy Bolton's home. Squeezing Gabriella's hand tightly, Troy reached up and rang the door bell._

………………

The muffled sound of the door bell could be ringing throughout the house. Troy shifted on his feet anxiously when they heard voices approaching from behind the door. It suddenly swung open to reveal Cindy Bolton and her husband Jack standing closely behind her. Seeing Gabriella Cindy smiled brightly,

"Gab—Troy?" she gasped finally taking notice of the tall man in khaki uniform standing beside Gabriella.

"Hi mom, dad" Troy said nervously. Both of his parents stood in shock for a moment before Cindy screamed and lunged forward at Troy, wrapping her arms tightly around him, Jack quickly following suit. Tears sprung into Gabriella's eyes as she watched all three Bolton's holding each other tightly, sobbing.

"My baby boy's alive!" Cindy cried her face buried in her son's shoulder. "Oh thank you Lord by baby's home!"

Jack was struggling to speak, too overwhelmed with emotion. Tears streamed down his face as he stared at his son, unable to believe he was actually here. Noticing Gabriella standing off to the side watching them with a smile on her face, Jack reached an arm out to include her in the group hug. Gabriella came forward and pressed herself tightly against Troy's side. The four of them stood there holding each other for what seemed like an endless moment, over come with joy and emotion.

Eventually after much laughter and tears, they found themselves sitting in Jack and Cindy's living room. Troy and Gabriella were sitting together on the loveseat while his parents had taken the large couch opposite them.

"Troy I don't understand. I…we…thought you were dead." The lump in Jack's throat had finally cleared, allowing him to speak.

"I know and I'm sorry," Troy replied quietly. "I hope its ok with you but I've invited everyone over here in about an hour and I'd like to explain everything then. But right now all I can say is I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all the pain I've put you through, all of you." He finished, looking at Gabriella. She smiled and reached for his hand.

"We're just glad to have you back Troy." Said his mother and Troy smiled softly at her.

"It is good to be back. And right now I want to hear about you guys and what I've missed out on these past nearly three years."

Although they all protested at first, telling him they'd much rather hear his story, they finally relented and caught him up on the last three years without him. The whole time Gabriella couldn't take her eyes off Troy, scared he might disappear if she looked away for even a second. Troy seemed to notice this because he wrapped an arm around her waist in reassurance, pulling her closer to him. Resting her head against his shoulder, she sighed in content. It was finally starting to sink in that Troy was alive and home with her and she silently replayed the words _Thank you God _over and over in her mind.

Before long the doorbell rang and loud knocking at the front door could be heard. Cindy got u and moved towards the door to let the person in. Troy stood up, knowing it was probably Chad. And sure enough it was Chad who burst through the door as soon as Cindy opened it, his eyes searching for Troy. Seeing him standing in the middle of the living room Chad stared in shock, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. He suddenly moved forward and wrapped Troy in a manly hug, slapping each other on the back.

"Troy, man, it's so good to see you." The mood suddenly changed and Chad pulled back, punching Troy lightly in the arm. "Where the heck have you been? I thought you were gone man. I thought I'd lost my brother."

"I know man I know. And I'm sorry but I'll explain it all as soon as everyone else arrives. But look at you man, I can't believe you've gone and gotten yourself married! Congratulations!" Troy slapped him on the back. "Speaking of which where is your wife?" Troy asked him, having not noticed Taylor slip inside and take a seat next to Gabriella.

"Right behind you." Answered Chad smiling affectionately at his wife. Troy gave Taylor a grin.

"I didn't realize you'd gotten married when I saw you before, congratulations to you too Tay." Troy said, giving Taylor a quick hug. The front door suddenly burst open without warning and Sharpay ran in screaming "Troy!" she hit him full force and hugged him tightly as Troy chuckled.

"Oh my gosh!" Sharpay exclaimed as she suddenly pulled back and proceeded in hitting Troy on the arm. "You have no idea how devastated we were! What on earth happened! You are in so much trouble Troy Bolton for scaring me like that! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're ok! You and Gabi totally have to hurry up and get married!" Sharpay gasped suddenly. "Zeke and I are engaged! We're getting married like next week! We should totally have a double wedding!"

Zeke came up behind her and rested a hand on his fiancée's back, quieting her rush of words as he chuckled.

"So good to see you Troy." He said as Troy reached out to give him a hug.

"You too Zeke and Sharpay. Congrats on the engagement!" Troy said, grinning at the happy couple. Troy looked around the room and finally noticed James and Michelle Montez standing at the back of the room, watching Troy with tears in their eyes. Troy made his way over to them and wrapped Michelle in a tight hug, following suit with James.

Michelle reached up and touched Troy's cheek gently, looking at the man who was like a son to her. She smiled through her tears. "Troy you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

"Me too Troy." James said, squeezing the young man's shoulder affectionately. "We've all missed you so much."

"Alright Troy, reunion time is over. Now you've got some explaining to do." Demanded Taylor. Troy looked around the room full of loved ones and realized their was not a dry eye in sight. He smiled at them gently and nodded, moving to sit back down with Gabriella. He took a deep breath and she squeezed his hand.

"I will, but first we need to call Lizzie, she needs to hear this too."

Cindy gasped. "Of course! How could I forget!" she hurriedly ran for the phone to call her older daughter. After Lizzie had calmed down enough from her excitement after talking to Troy, Cindy put her on speakerphone in the living room and Troy began to relive what had happened over the past two years.

"Well as you all know when I left for Iraq everything went smoothly for the first six months. I made some great friends and I was doing what I always wanted to do. My Unit never really saw the front lines. We were more based in the local towns, keeping the peace and looking after the civilians. One day my Unit was assigned to road patrol duty, the day I went missing. And I know you've all heard what happened that day. How our a bomb went off as our tank rolled past and we were attacked. In the chaos and confusion I was abducted by the enemy which turned out to be the terrorists. I was taken back to their hideout and placed in their secret jail. I was the only one from our Unit taken."

"Wait…so you really were in a terrorist jail?" Sharpay asked and Troy nodded.

"I spent the next two years there. There were about fifty other guys in the jail for who knows what reason and for the first year and a half I was the only American. The conditions were horrible. We were fed a blob of disgusting gruel once a day and we were forced to do hard labour all day everyday. So even though we barely ate, we all bulked up on muscle from the hard work. A lot of the men, including myself were sick a lot from the harsh conditions and very weak and exhausted all the time. And that's pretty much how I spent the next two years."

Gabriella squeezed Troy's hand tightly in compassion, tears rolling down her cheeks at hearing what the man she loved had been through.

"But how come they took you man? What was the point? So they could throw you in the jail and forget about you?" asked Chad.

"Well I was the only one who wasn't seriously injured out of the men in my Unit on the day they took me. I think originally they were going to use me as some bargaining chip with the American government but for some reason they didn't and yeah I pretty much ended up forgotten in their jail. They knew the American army would be searching for me but they were too well hidden to be caught."

"But Troy that only explains half the story. What about all the stuff General Kenzie told us?" Lizzie asked, her voice coming over the speaker phone.

"I'm getting to that Lizzie," said Troy, smiling at his older sister's impatience. "About two weeks before the American army found the jail, five of us guys in the jail had planned an escape and managed to pull it off. The terrorists came after us and caught the other four a few days later, I was the only one that got away. The other guys…" Troy's voice trailed off as grief filled his eyes. "They were executed for trying to escape. That's how the army got the report that an American soldier was shot to death."

"But Troy they said there was only one American soldier recorded being held at the jail and that was you." Gabriella stated softly. Troy smiled at her gently.

"You know what those people are like Hon, they're records aren't exactly always accurate. About a month before this incident another American soldier was thrown in the jail. His name was Joe Newport, his name mustn't have ever been recorded in the books, but he was the American soldier that was shot to death."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that son." His father Jack was aggrieved as Troy chocked up finishing his last sentence. Troy nodded, knowing his father understood from his own days at war.

"Joe became a good friend." He said softly.

"But what about the last three months?" Lizzie persisted. "Why did you come back now and not then?"

"I was in really bad shape after spending two years in that jail. It was out in the middle of no where but I eventually made my way to one of the small nearby towns, where I pretty much collapsed in the middle of the street. As crazy as it sounds, they're was a young missionary couple living there and they took me in and nursed me back to health. The war soon reached that area where the town was so there was no way I could safely get out, I couldn't even contact the army because all communication lines were down. The missionary couple, Dan and Lisa were so lovely to me and I stayed with them the entire time. Their faith and bravery was so inspiring to me and the way they lived their lives."

"What do you mean?" Taylor queried.

"Well for one they had given up the wealthy and comfortable lives here in America to live over there in absolute poverty just to help out the local people. Plus it was very dangerous for them to be there if they were caught by the terrorists. Mission work is not welcome by them over in that country, so they had to keep on the down low, but they were doing amazing work."

Gabriella smiled, so grateful to the strangers that had saved Troy's life. "So how did you get out? How did you get home?"

"A few days ago Dan and Lisa managed to smuggle me out in one of the delivery vans that travels between towns. I eventually made my way to a main city where I was able to contact the General and they immediately flew me home and well, here I am!"

Gabriella buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok Troy. I'm so glad you're home."

Troy kissed her hair, "Me too Brie."

For the next couple of hours everyone fired a dozen questions at Troy which he dutifully answered, retelling every moment in complete detail. Lizzie eventually hung up the phone after promising to book the next available flights to Albuquerque and everyone started to make their way home after welcoming Troy home in their own unique way once again.

When the night had become late and Troy's parents had gone to bed, Gabriella sat next to Troy on his parents couch wrapped tightly in his arms. Her head was resting on his chest and she was listening to his heart beat, the sound comforting and soothing her every doubt. Troy suddenly sighed.

"I missed you so much Brie, you have no idea how much it killed me not being able to come home to you. I was so scared I wouldn't be able to keep my promise I made to you."

"Everyday without you was living hell Troy. I have no idea how I would have survived the rest of my life without you."

Troy suddenly reached to take hold of Gabriella engagement ring hanging around her neck. He studied the diamond and rubbed his thumb over it, smiling down at Gabriella. Her breath hitched at the immense love she saw in his eyes, a look she hadn't seen in nearly three years.

"Will you wear this again?" He whispered, referring to the ring. Gabriella quickly nodded and helped Troy remove the ring on the chain around her neck. He started to slide the ring on her finger and stopped midway. Looking into her deep chocolate eyes Troy repeated a question he'd asked three years ago.

"Just to make this official again," He whispered to her. "Gabriella will you marry me?"

Tears filled her eyes and she nodded. Troy slid the ring the rest of the way down her finger.

"Oh Troy I'm so glad you're home." Gabriella suddenly exclaimed. Troy smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"Well I promised didn't I?"

"Always and forever right?"

"Always." Troy agreed. For the first time in three years Troy leaned closer to Gabriella and pressed his lips to hers in a lingering passionate kiss, both of them losing themselves in the love they felt for each other.

…………………

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I hope it was okay – I really wanted to go into more detail of what happened to Troy but I really don't have the time or energy right now sorry! And I forgot to say in the last chapter coz I was in such a rush to update it before I left but thanks to Kelly Riley for reminding me about Kelsi, Jason and Ryan…I kinda forgot about them lol…they'll come into the story soon! Thanks again for all the reviews – you guys are awesome! XoX**


	9. Dreams Come True

**Promise Me Always**

It was the day of Zeke and Sharpay's wedding, two weeks since Troy had come home and between the two major events the excitement and chaos had yet to calm down. Troy still caught people looking at him like he was a ghost every now and although he understood their sentiments; it was beginning to unnerve him.

His sister Lizzie and her husband Jake had arrived in Albuquerque the day after Troy returned home. Even though she had told him about her children over the phone, it had still been a shock to Troy to see her with a thirteen-month old baby and five months pregnant. He had quickly fallen in love with his young nephew Max who had become a very lively young baby, although it made him realize how much he had missed out on the last few years.

A few days after Lizzie arrived, Ryan, Jason and Kelsi had flown in from New York. His parents organized another huge reunion party then, inviting nearly every person Troy had ever known. It had been overwhelming but great to see everyone. He had found out that Ryan had become a Broadway star and Jason had finally asked Kelsi out, now having been dating for about a year and a half. Kelsi was following her dreams of becoming a music composer and Jason was studying to become an architect.

Troy was finally starting to settle back into the routine of life. He had moved back into his old apartment that his parents had yet to sell. He had been offered a job as a gym coach at the same school Gabriella worked and he decided to accept the position. Troy felt like he following very closely in the footsteps of his father; first with the war and now becoming a gym coach, only Troy would be teaching young children whereas his father had worked in the high school.

Since he had returned home he and Gabriella had barely spent a waking moment apart. Gabriella had taken a couple of weeks off from work and Troy was yet to have started so they were glued to each other's side constantly – understandable considering all they had been through. Yet at this very moment the young couple was separated, having only caught a brief moment together earlier that day as they arrived at the church. Gabriella, one of Sharpay's bridesmaids was in the bridal quarters with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay's mother Helen Evans. Troy, who had become a last minute addition to the groomsmen, was standing in a separate room with Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Jason. Both parties were excitedly preparing for the wedding that was about to take place in less than an hour.

"Oh my gosh! My hair is not sitting right! And look at my nails, one is chipped!" Sharpay was near hysterics as her wedding drew closer. All the women in the room were trying her best to calm her down but she was really starting to freak out.

"Sharpay," scolded her mother. "We have forty-five minutes left to get ready; everything is going to work out perfectly."

"Forty-five minutes!" she screeched. "Mother, that is not nearly enough time! I still have to get into my wedding dress and my shoes and then we have the pre-wedding photos and can someone please fix my hair!"

Gabriella giggled at her friend's behavior, they all knew she didn't mean to snap at them like that it was just from stress, plus it had been expected anyway. Kelsi swiftly and expertly righted Sharpay's hair back to perfection and Sharpay breathed a little easier, sending Kelsi a grateful smile.

Half an hour later, Sharpay was dressed in her stunningly extravagant wedding dress which was topped off with delicate crystal beads and a long puffy train. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi were in their pale pink ancient Rome inspired bridesmaids dresses. The photographer had just finished up taking the formal pre-wedding photos.

"You ladies all look beautiful" cooed Helen Evans with a delighted smile on her face. Sharpay, who had become more nervous than ever was pacing back and forth and wringing her hands.

"What if the boys aren't ready in time? What if…" Sharpay's mind raced with the possibilities. "What if Zeke's changed his mind? What if he agrees with his parents that I'm not good enough for him, that I'm too over the top?"

"Sharpay!" Taylor exclaimed. "You know that'll never happen and it's not true! Zeke is head over heels for you and his parents will come around eventually. You two are perfect for each other!"

Sharpay sighed, still unconvinced. "Can one you please call one of the boys to make sure?"

"I'll call Troy." Gabriella volunteered and Sharpay nodded in thanks, her face etched with worry. Gabriella moved to a private corner of the room and dialed Troy's number, waiting for him to pick up the other line. The phone rang through and he never answered. Gabriella frowned and dialed his number again and again he didn't answer.

By the third time she had rung she was beginning to get seriously worried. Telling the girls she would be back in a second, Gabriella made her way to the room that had been set aside for the groom and his men. Knocking on the door, Gabriella waited, unable to hear any movement from inside. When no one opened the door Gabriella became confused. Where could they possibly be? Suddenly she heard masculine laughter from outside. Hitching up the front of her long dress, Gabriella jogged outside and felt relief when she saw the guys posing on the front lawn for the photographer. Looking around she noticed Troy wasn't with them and her breathing hitched.

"Where's Troy?" She called out to them, frantically rushing over to them. Chad looked around for Troy confused.

"He was here just a minute ago." Zeke replied.

"I didn't even see him leave." Jason said, perplexed.

Gabriella's eyes widened and the familiar fear of losing Troy forever washed over her. Fighting tears that threatened to consume her she frantically searched with her eyes for Troy, her heart begging to see his face among the crowd. Fear hazed her common sense that he could have a perfectly good explanation for not being here and she burst into tears.

Suddenly she heard Troy's familiar voice calling out to her and his arms wrapping around her.

"Brie, honey, what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. Gabriella just buried her face into his chest and cried, unable to speak.

Troy looked over at his friends, questioning them with his eyes. They just shrugged in reply and looked in concern at Gabriella.

Gabriella finally managed to choke out a barely audible explanation. Troy leaned in close to hear her. "I couldn't find you. I thought I'd lost you again."

"Oh Brie," Troy's heart squeezed painfully at her broken words, she sounded just like a little child. "I'd forgotten the wedding rings, I was just inside getting them."

Gabriella nodded feeling slightly foolish but she was still unable to calm her racing heart. Troy rubbed her back comfortingly. "You're never going to lose me." He whispered kissing her forehead. Gabriella nodded again and her tears subsided.

"C'mon babe, we've got to get your make-up fixed before the wedding starts in five minutes."

Gabriella gasped and delicately wiped the tears from her eyes, trying not to smudge the make-up any more. Reaching up on tip-toes to kiss Troy's cheek, she whispered "I love you" in his ear and rushed back inside the building to the bridal quarters.

Entering the room she saw Sharpay had reached hysterics and the girls were desperately trying to calm her down from hyperventilating. Gabriella quickly crouched down in front of Sharpay and took her hands, forcing her friend to look at her.

"Sharpay, it's going to be okay," she began. "Zeke is at the church and he can't wait to marry you. You are going to be a great bride and a great wife. You can do this."

Sharpay took a deep breath and nodded, Gabriella's firm words snapping her out of it. "You're right I can do this! Let's go get married!" she exclaimed as the girls cheered, sending Gabriella a grateful look.

Five minutes later, Gabriella's make-up had been restored and the girls were lining up outside the church door waiting for the music to start and their queue to go in.

Ryan was leading the way, holding the hands of his and Sharpay's two young nieces, their older brother's daughters. The little girls, dressed in their pretty pink dresses, were taking their jobs as flower girls very seriously as they walked down the aisle solemnly, careful to throw the flower petals exactly as they were told.

Gabriella who was the maid of honor walked slowly down the aisle next, followed closely by Taylor and Kelsi. Gabriella's brown eyes connected with Troy's blue. He was standing next Zeke at the end of the aisle. Troy smiled at her, his eyes shining with love and anticipation of their own wedding day in the near future. Gabriella took her place with the other girls, opposite Zeke and his groomsmen and they all turned to the back of the church awaiting the entrance of the bride.

The large solid oak doors to the church swung open to reveal the lovely Sharpay, standing there in all her bridal glory. Gabriella smirked when she heard Zeke draw a sharp breath, obviously in awe of his bride's beauty and presence. Sharpay was clutching tightly to her father's arm as she gave the seated guests a nervous smile. Sharpay's eyes found Zeke and Gabriella saw the fear reside from her face, her usual confidence returning at seeing Zeke's bold smile.

The rest of the service seemed to pass as a blur for Gabriella. Sharpay and Zeke recited vows and declared their love for each other, bringing tears to the eyes of all who heard. Even Zeke's parents. Finally the minister pronounced them husband and wife and introduced them to the crowd as Mr. and Mrs. Zeke Baylor as cheers erupted.

After Sharpay was satisfied with the number of photos the photographer had taken, the wedding party made their way over to the white limousines and they were driven to the reception, held at the Evans family Country Club.

Gourmet dinners were served and toasts were made and eventually the crowd began milling out onto the dance floor following Zeke and Sharpay's wedding dance. The hired band began playing a soft number and Troy pulled Gabriella out onto the floor. Wrapping her arms around Troy's neck, Gabriella rested her head against his chest as Troy held her tightly around the waist, gently swaying to the music.

Troy softly rested his chin on the top of her head, "Gabriella," he whispered.

"Mhmm?" she mumbled, too content and tired to move.

"What was that about earlier today before the wedding? What happened?"

Gabriella sighed, "I thought I'd lost you again." She replied.

"But why? What happened that made you think that?" he inquired tenderly. Gabriella drew a deep breath and started from the start.

"Sharpay was beginning to have a panic attack and freaked out that Zeke wouldn't want to marry her any more. So she asked me to call you and make sure Zeke was definitely going to marry her. Well I called about three times and you never answered so I went to the grooms' room to check and none of you were there. I found the guys outside but when I saw you weren't with them and they had no idea where you went I guess I just flipped out. I know I was over reacting but that fear of losing you rose up again and it became overwhelming."

Troy didn't say anything for a moment and just held her tightly.

"Gabriella," he began quietly. "I can't promise you I'll always be here in the flesh, as much as I want to, Iraq has shown me that. But I can promise you I'll never leave you and I'll always be here for you, hopefully in person but if not, then in spirit. I'm terrified of losing you too but we can't live in fear of death."

"I know, but it was so hard losing you the first time that it's difficult not to live in fear."

"Brie, none of us knows our exact days here on earth, but we've just got to take each day as it comes. Enjoy the here and now. I want you to smile at the future, not fear it, no matter what may come."

Gabriella nodded, her face still buried in his chest. "I'll try Troy, it's going to take some time, but I'll try."

Troy smiled and kissed her head tenderly. "Did I ever tell you how brave you are? And how proud I am of you? Despite what you may think honey, you are such a strong and courageous woman and I love you for it."

Gabriella smiled and reached up to kiss him in response.

……………

Sharpay and Zeke left for their three week honeymoon to Europe and Troy and Gabriella eagerly started planning their wedding that was taking place in about a month. Both still had another week off before they had to start work and were happily spending their days with each other and their friends. Ryan, Jason and Kelsi had left a few days after the wedding, all promising to return home in a few short weeks for Troy and Gabriella's wedding.

Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor were having an all guys, all girls day. Troy and Chad had opted to spend the day playing basketball while Gabriella and Taylor had gone to the mall for shopping and coffee.

The girls were sitting in their favorite coffee shop, their pile of shopping bags sitting at their feet. They were excitedly discussing the upcoming wedding.

"We're going to have to find your wedding dress in the next few days Gabriella. Oh, and of course the bridesmaid dresses." Taylor told her.

"We'll just use Sharpay and Kelsi's measurements from Sharpay's wedding since they won't be in here time for fittings."

"Good idea." Taylor paused and a soft grin lit her face. "Although I may need to have my waist line adjusted by next month."

Gabriella stared at her friend confused, trying to process her words when it suddenly clicked. "Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "Y—You're…"

Taylor nodded happily. "Chad and I are having a baby!"

Gabriella loud squeal attracted the disapproving glances of the other patrons in the café but she didn't care. Leaning over the small table she hugged Taylor tightly.

"Congratulations girl! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"About three months. We only found out last week." Taylor replied. Gabriella looked at her friend's flat stomach.

"You haven't grown at all!" she laughed.

"Oh don't worry," Taylor smirked "Before you know it, I'll be as big as a whale."

"Has Chad told Troy yet?" Gabriella asked.

"Well, he was planning on telling him today."

……………

Troy was breathing heavily from running all over the outdoor basketball court all day. Chad seemed to even more energy then usual today and Troy had quickly worn out, having not yet returned to his usual fit and healthy self. This time Troy didn't even try to block Chad as he scored another perfect basket, the ball hitting nothing but net.

"Dude, seriously, since when did you have so much energy?" Troy muttered, collapsing on the nearby bleachers. Chad grinned at him.

"Since about one week ago."

Chad's comment didn't make any sense to Troy and he was too tired to figure it out. "One week ago?" he asked tiredly.

"Yeah, one week ago I found out I am going to become a father!" Chad could barely contain his excitement. Troy jolted and snapped to attention at Chad's words.

"Taylor's pregnant?" He asked in surprise as Chad nodded, a smug grin on his face. Troy laughed and slapped his friend on the back in congratulations.

"Dude that's awesome! Congrats. So that means I'm going to become an uncle again? Woah, first Lizzie and now you!"

Chad laughed and looked at his watch. "Come on dude, we're meeting the girls for dinner remember? We've gotta get ready or we'll be late."

Troy glanced at his own watch and quickly agreed. They headed for their own homes to shower and get dressed.

…………

Troy had driven Gabriella home after having dinner with the Danforth's and they were currently sitting on the front porch, cuddled up on the swing, like they had done so many times before the war. Gabriella was sitting on Troy's lap with her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was drifting nearer towards sleep. Troy had draped his jacket over Gabriella to keep her warm and his arms were holding her tightly. Although it was late Troy was unwilling to move from his comfortable position and go home.

Finally when the wind started grow chillier and blow stronger Troy lifted his now sleeping fiancée in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bed. Laying her down gently, Troy tucked the bed covers around her securely and tenderly brushed a stray curl off her face. Leaning down he softly kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "I love you, Brie."

A soft smile tugged at her lips. "I love you too Troy." She mumbled. He pecked her forehead again and turned off the light, making sure the house was securely locked before making his way back to his car. Starting the ignition Troy sighed. In one month he would no longer have to leave like this every night, aching to just be in her presence and hold her in his arms. Their wedding couldn't come soon enough for Troy.

…………………

**So there's only going to be one more chapter left in this story and then it's over! The next chapter will be like an epilogue set in the future. Thanks to ****patheticallypoetic**** for inspiring moments in this chapter (it'll probably continue into the next chapter as well!). Again, thank you so much for all the reviews!**

**Love Nat**

**XoX**


	10. Epilogue: Always & Forever

**Promise Me Always**

Thirty-one year old Gabriella Bolton rolled over in her bed, her hand stretching out in search of her husband of nine years. The space beside her was warm but vacant. Gabriella opened her eyes and raised her head slightly, looking around their large bedroom for Troy. It was then she heard water running from their adjoining bathroom and she realized Troy was in the shower getting ready for work. Gabriella smiled to herself and lay back on the bed. Sunlight filtered into the room through a gap in the drawn curtains and she decided it was time to get up and start her usual morning routine.

Draping her robe around her, Gabriella moved down the hallway entered the first bedroom on her left. She smiled when her gaze landed on her two seven year old twin sons, sleeping peacefully in their beds. Crouching down beside the bed of Joshua she gently kissed his forehead stirring him from his slumber.

"Time to wake up sweetie." She called to him as she brushed back the hair from his eyes. Moving to the second bed on the other side of the room she repeated her actions with her son Daniel.

Both boys sat up in their beds groggily looking sleepily at their mother. Gabriella laughed at their tired and dazed expressions.

"Come on boys, you have school today." She reminded them. "Now get up and get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast."

Her sons groaned and moved to do as they were told. She left their room with a smile and continued her way down the hall peeking her head into a second bedroom.

Her four year old daughter, Rebecca, was already awake and sitting on the carpeted floor in her pajamas playing with her teddy bears.

"Morning Becca," she said to her daughter as Rebecca came running towards her, launching herself up into her arms in greeting.

"Mornin' Mama." Rebecca gave her mother a sweet kiss on the cheek, snuggling her head into her neck. Gabriella held her daughter tightly and an overwhelming feeling of love for her family filled her.

"Come on sweetie you need to get dressed for school." Gabriella told her as she set her back down on her feet. Gabriella helped her small daughter choose an outfit to wear for the day. Rebecca smiled in pure delight when she studied her reflection in the mirror and twirled around in circles, her pretty pink skirt flaring out wide. Gabriella dropped at kiss on her forehead.

"You look beautiful princess." She told her. "Mama's going to make some breakfast so come down to eat when I call you okay?"

Rebecca nodded and sat back on the floor to resume her play with the teddy bears. Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for her family; eggs on toast.

As she was scrambling the eggs over the hot stove Gabriella felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a face nuzzle into her neck.

"Morning," Troy whispered, kissing the nape of her neck.

"Morning honey," Gabriella said as she shoveled the now cooked eggs from the fry pan onto a plate, all the while with Troy still firmly attached to her. She turned off the stove and leaned back into the warm strength of Troy's chest. His hands moved to gently rub her slightly swollen stomach. Gabriella was four months pregnant and expecting their fourth child.

She turned in his arms to reach up and wrap her own arms around his neck. Standing on tiptoes she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Troy tightened his hold, pulling her closer to himself and deepened the kiss. After all these years their love and desire for each other was still as strong as it was from the beginning, if not even stronger. They still made each others knees weak and their hearts beat faster when ever they were in the others presence.

Troy reluctantly broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "Want some help with breakfast?" he whispered.

Gabriella shrugged, "All I have to do is cook the toast."

"I'll do that." Troy told her and he pulled back to smile at her. Troy sliced up the bread as Gabriella poured orange juice into five glasses and set the table. When the toast was cooked Gabriella put a large helping of scrambled eggs on each slice.

"Kids, come down for breakfast!" Troy called up the stairs. Rebecca was the first to respond and she came running down the stairs into her father's arms.

"Daddy!" she squealed excitedly.

"Good morning Princess," Troy grinned at her and kissed her round button nose before setting her down on a chair in front of a plate of food.

The identical young boys trudged down the stairs next. Joshua first followed closely by Daniel. The boys with their light brown hair and crystal blue eyes were an exact replica of their father. Whereas Rebecca was a mixture of both her parents, she had Gabriella's dark curly hair and complexion but her father's eyes.

Troy ruffled his sons hair affectionately as they hugged him in greeting. They sat down to eat their breakfast and laughter filled the room as the boys slowly woke from their tired state and returned to their usual sweet and happy selves.

"Daddy can you please play basketball with us after school?" Joshua begged and Troy grinned.

"Of course I can." Troy replied warmly as the boys smiled. It was their favorite thing to do; play basketball with their father.

"I wanna play too!" Rebecca told them.

"Nuh-uh Becca you're not allowed. Remember last time when you fell over and hurt your knee. It's too dangerous for you." Daniel told her seriously, shaking his head. Gabriella and Troy inwardly smiled. Joshua and Daniel were very protective of their younger sister.

Tears welled up in Rebecca's big blue eyes and her bottom lip wobbled. "_Please?_"

"You can play on daddy's team okay princess?" Troy told her. "And we'll be very careful." He added when his sons' started to protest. They reluctantly agreed.

"Can mama play too?" Rebecca asked, her eyes pleading with her mother. Gabriella smiled and gently shook her head.

"Sorry sweetie mama has to be careful of the new baby remember?" she said.

"Oh yeah." Rebecca's sad face suddenly lifted. "Is the baby nearly here yet?"

Gabriella laughed. Rebecca was impatient for the baby's arrival and she asked this question nearly everyday. "No Becca, still five more months away."

Every one had finished their breakfast and it was time for the boys to go to school. Troy would take them because he was still the gym coach at their school. Rebecca didn't start kindergarten until later in the morning so Gabriella would take her then. They cleared the plates and stacked the dishwasher before Gabriella kissed each of her sons goodbye.

"Bye mama!" they called simultaneously to her.

"Have fun at school boys, I love you!" she replied as they headed out the front door towards Troy's car.

"Love you too mama!"

Gabriella turned her attentions to Troy. "Have a good day, handsome husband of mine." She told him as she straightened the collar of his shirt.

"You too beautiful. I don't have any gym classes till lunchtime you know, so I'll be in my office all morning doing paperwork." He winked suggestively at her. "Just thought I'd let you know for when you take Becca to school."

She smiled and reached up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too honey."

Troy turned to his young daughter and gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek before heading out the door to his car.

……………

"Have a good day sweetie. Daddy will take you home this afternoon okay?" Gabriella said goodbye to her small daughter at her classroom door. Rebecca nodded and after saying goodbye she skipped excitedly into the classroom and headed towards her friends. Gabriella smiled at the new kindergarten teacher who had taken over from Gabriella.

When the twins were born Gabriella had decided to take a break from work and stay home to look after her children. She had been planning on going back to work this year now that Rebecca had started school but then she had become pregnant again. Gabriella and Troy could not have been happier with the news of the impending arrival of a new child.

As Gabriella wandered through the school hall ways heading in the direction of Troy's office she stopped by her sons' classroom. She peeked through the small window in the door and seeing Joshua and Daniel sitting up the back of the classroom she gave them a quick smile and wave. They boys saw their mother and grinned. She blew them a kiss and continued on her way.

"Mrs. Bolton, what do you think you're doing sneaking off the coach's office?" Gabriella spun around the voice behind her. Standing before her was her long time friend Julie Harrex. Gabriella smiled and gave her a hug.

"I thought you'd be use to it by now Julie."

Julie laughed and shook her head. "You two lovebirds make me sick. Can't spend a moment apart."

Gabriella smiled softly. "Well after two years without each other can you really blame us?"

"No I guess not." Julie gave her one last hug. "Now off you go to your husband. We'll have to catch up for coffee soon too!"

"I'd like that!" Gabriella called over her shoulder. She finally reached her destination and softly knocked on the door.

"Come in." She heard Troy call absently from inside. Gabriella opened the door and entered his spacious office. Troy was bent over the paperwork on his desk and had yet to look up to see who his visitor was. Gabriella grinned and moved towards him, sitting on his lap. Troy looked up in surprise and his face softened into a smile when he saw his wife. He leaned forward and pecked her lips.

"So you _did _get my hint this morning." He chuckled and Gabriella giggled.

"When do I not?" she teased him. She looked down at the paperwork on his desk in distaste and asked sarcastically, "Havin' fun?"

Troy kissed her again and let it linger. "I am now." He breathed claiming her lips again. Gabriella had no other thoughts than for Troy alone. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed herself closer to him. After a few minutes she slightly pulled back, both of them breathless. Troy's hand found her swollen stomach and he rested it there, rubbing gentle circles. His actions were warm and protective.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Gabriella rested her hand over his and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. She heard his sigh of contentment.

"So what have you got planned for today?" he asked her.

"Well I'm meeting Sharpay and Taylor for coffee. And maybe some shopping." She added with a grin. "Then I'll probably have to do some grocery shopping as well."

Gabriella spent the next half hour in her husband's office before she left and let him get back to work. It was one of the many reasons she loved her husband; they could spend hours just sitting and talking and hanging out. And this morning was no exception. With one last lingering kiss Gabriella was out the door and on her way to meet her friends for coffee.

……………

"I had to take Katie to the doctor this morning," Taylor said of her nine-year-old daughter. "I think she's got an ear affection."

"Poor thing," Gabriella sympathized. "Joshua was sick with the flu last week."

The three friends were sitting around a coffee table catching up on each other's lives. They tried to make time in their busy schedules and meet at least once a week for coffee and usually a shopping trip after.

Taylor suddenly sat back, her hand rubbing her large eight-month pregnant stomach. Gabriella glanced at her sharply.

"Are you okay Tay?"

Taylor smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, the baby just kicked, that's all."

Gabriella nodded, relieved her friend wasn't going into labor. Taylor was expecting her third child, she had another six year old son called Jake. Sharpay looked at Taylor and Gabriella's swollen bellies and playfully frowned.

"Aww, I feel so out of the loop." She said laughing. "Both of you are pregnant and Kelsi's just had her first baby. What about me?"

"Are you and Zeke thinking of having another child?" Taylor asked, surprised. Sharpay laughed.

"No thanks, two is enough for me!" Sharpay had a five year old son called Mitchell and a two year old daughter called Melody. Both her children had adorable coco colored skin and deep brown eyes, inherited from Zeke.

"Speaking of Kelsi," Gabriella said. "How are she and Jason doing with Kayla?"

Jason and Kelsi had been married for three years and had their first child two months ago. Their little daughter Kayla had been very restless and unsettled when they had first taken her home from the hospital.

"I spoke to Kelsi on the phone last night." Replied Taylor. "Kayla is starting to settle and she's sleep at night a lot better too. Their planning on taking a short trip back to Albuquerque in the next month and introducing Kayla to everyone back here, seeing as we've only seen photos of her."

Gabriella grinned and Sharpay clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Oh how exciting!" Sharpay exclaimed. "We'll have to have Ryan and Melissa come too and have a reunion!"

Ryan had met Melissa in New York and they had married just over a year ago. Melissa was a stunning high-profile model and because of her busy career and Ryan's in Broadway, they weren't planning on having children any time soon.

"As long as I'm not in labor during the reunion then it sounds like a plan!" Taylor replied jokingly.

Sharpay suddenly laughed. "Listen to us talk!" She exclaimed. "We are such mothers. All we can talk about is our children!"

Gabriella also laughed. "Well we do love them."

"Sharpay's right and as much as I love my children, let's talk about something else for once." Taylor said. There was a hesitant pause for a while before Sharpay, being her usual chatty self, filled the silence.

"I'm going to start working again part-time." She informed her friends. And Gabriella smiled.

"That's great Sharpay. Are you going back to your old job at the fashion magazine?" she asked and Sharpay nodded.

"Yeah I am. Melody's old enough to go into daycare occasionally and I've arranged it so I can do most of my work at home. I can't wait to get started, I've missed writing about all the latest fashions."

"Typical Sharpay." Taylor laughed.

The three friends continued to talk and catch up until they had finished their coffees. They then proceeded to go to the nearby mall where Sharpay insisted on finding new maternity outfits for Taylor and Gabriella and buying clothes for the new babies. 

Finally an exhausted Gabriella made her way home and walked through the front door, her arms laden with bags of clothes and groceries. Troy and the kids hadn't come home from school yet so Gabriella put away the groceries and settled on the couch to watch some television and rest her aching feet.

…………

"Brie? We're home!" Troy walked through the front door calling out to his wife, his three children were following closely behind.

"Mama? We're going to play basketball now." Daniel piped in.

Hearing no response from Gabriella, Troy walked through the house in search of her. He stopped short and smiled softly when he saw his wife peacefully sleeping on the couch, the television playing quietly in the background. Quickly turning around to his children he raised a finger to his mouth signaling them to be quiet and ushered them back out the door. He led them around to their backyard where a small basketball court had been set up.

"Alright guys here's how we're going to play. Becca will be on daddy's team and Joshua and Daniel you will team up together. We'll play first to ten, deal?"

The young boys whooped and shouted excitedly. They quickly formed a small huddle and talked in low tones as they discussed their game strategy. Rebecca just smiled sweetly up at her father.

"We're going to win aren't we daddy?" she asked. Troy grinned and gave her a high five.

"Sure are sweetie!" he said and bounced a basketball. "Okay boys ready to play?"

…………

Gabriella woke to the delightful smells of home cooking. She raised her head, slightly disorientated. She realized she was lying on the couch in her living room, the television still playing. She must have fallen asleep earlier. Gabriella heard childish giggles coming from the kitchen followed by Troy's deep chuckle. She sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretched. Making her way to the kitchen she leaned against the door frame and watched her husband and children cleaning up the remains of what looked to be pizza ingredients. She saw three large pizzas cooking in the oven.

Troy looked up and saw her standing there and sent her a grin.

"Hey," he said moving towards her. "Sleeping beauty's awake."

Rebecca giggled. "Mama's sleeping beauty!"

Troy stopped directly in front of her and Gabriella reached up to run her fingers through his hair, letting them come to rest on his shoulders.

"So you guys made dinner huh?"

"Mmhmm," The sound came out as a low rumble from the back of Troy's throat. "The famous Bolton family pizza."

Gabriella grinned. "My favorite."

"Hey mama guess what?" Rebecca asked excitedly. Gabriella bent down to her small daughter's level.

"What?" she returned playfully.

"I won basketball with daddy!"

"You won _one _game, Becca." Joshua quickly cut in. "Me and Dan won the second one."

"So you're all winners! Good work guys." Gabriella said trying to keep the peace. The timer alarm went off on the oven. "Well my star basketball players, looks like dinner is ready and I'm starving so let's eat!"

…………

Later that night after they had eaten and the children were bathed and in their pajamas, the boys along with Troy were sitting on the couch watching the basketball game. While Gabriella was brushing out Rebecca's long dark hair as she sat on her lap.

During the half-time commercial break Joshua was studying his parent's wedding photo hanging on the wall.

"Hey mama, daddy, can you tell us about your wedding day?" he asked and Troy chuckled.

"You've heard that story about twenty times buddy."

"I know but I want to hear it again. Please." He begged.

"Yeah, _please!_" Daniel and Rebecca piped in. Troy and Gabriella smiled at each other as the memories came rushing back. It had been one of their most favorite days of their lives.

……………………

_Gabriella was standing in front of the large closed church doors, dressed in her long flowing white gown. Her wedding dress was a modestly strapless corset, gathered tight around the waist and flaring out at the hip. The countless layers of thin chiffon-like material pooled down, floating around her feet as she walked. _

_Gathered around her were Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Lizzie in their matching chocolate brown gowns. Their dress material was similar to Gabriella's, although their hem line reached just below the knee. All four young women looked stunning, but none were more radiant than Gabriella. Her face shone with excitement, anticipation and love. They were waiting for the wedding music to start and their signal to walk down the aisle. _

_Gabriella's father James Montez came up alongside his daughter, dressed in his black tux. He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and gave his daughter a warm smile._

"_Are you nervous honey?"_

_Gabriella shook her head gently, careful not to put her veil askew. "No papa, I'm not nervous at all. I just can't wait to walk down that aisle and marry the man I love."_

_James grinned at her and patted her hand. "Not long now."_

_Suddenly the slow soft tunes of their wedding song could be heard playing through the oak doors. The wedding planner rushed to organize everyone in their places before the doors swung open. Lizzie walked slowly down the aisle first, holding her son Max who was dressed in his tiny suit and holding the hand of Julie Harrex' three year old daughter, Ava who was their flower girl. Lizzie was followed closely by Sharpay, Kelsi and then Taylor. _

_When Gabriella's turn came she took a depth breath and began to take confident steps forward, holding tightly to her father's arm. Her eyes moved over the crowd of smiling guests and eventually rested on one particular man standing up the front. His blue eyes captured her sole attention and Gabriella's breathing constricted. Seeing Troy's eyes shining so bright and his face smiling so wide, Gabriella knew without a doubt that this man loved her. This was the man that would love and cherish her for the rest of their lives. Knowing that, Gabriella could not have felt more joy or delight. _

_Tears of happiness blurred her vision and she had to keep telling herself this wasn't a dream and it was actually happening. It was hard to believe that only two months ago she had believed this day would never come, that she would be forced to live a lifetime without Troy. Gabriella and Troy's eyes never strayed from each other and their smiles grew wider with every moment that passed, bringing them closer together. _

_Finally Gabriella was standing before Troy, her father turned to her and lifted her veil to kiss her cheek, before settling it back in place. James guided his daughter's hand into Troy's before moving to sit with his wife in the front row._

_Troy clasped Gabriella's hand tightly as the kind old minister began the ceremony. Tears came to both of their eyes as they promised their unfailing love and commitment to each other. Emotion clogged Gabriella's throat when she admitted her fears that this day would never come and their guests reached for tissues, dabbing at the eyes and noses. _

_The minister kindly asked for the wedding rings to be presented. On each ring was the inscription 'Always & Forever'. Joy flooded Gabriella's heart as Troy slid the ring on her finger and they were announced as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton. Troy was finally given permission to kiss Gabriella. He raised her veil and one hand stroked her cheek and his lips moved slowly down onto hers. Cheers erupted as Troy's arms slid around her small body and held her tightly. _

_Gabriella broke the kiss gently and pulled back grinning. "I love you Troy."_

"_I love you too Mrs. Bolton. Always and forever."_

...…

Troy and Gabriella were lying in bed late in the night, quietly talking. The children had gone to bed and were now fast asleep. Gabriella's head was resting on his chest and her arm was draped over his torso. Troy had her tightly encased in his arms.

"I forgot to mention earlier," Troy murmured. "Our parents want to meet up for dinner with us one night this week. I was thinking maybe tomorrow night if it suits you?"

"Tomorrow night sounds great." Gabriella whispered. "The kids will be excited."

"Mhmm." Troy agreed. Gabriella breathed in the familiar scent of her husband and sighed in content.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Troy Bolton?"

"Yep, but you can keep telling me." He replied and Gabriella smiled.

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you too babe, more than you'll know." He told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Always and forever right babe?" she asked, reaching up to give him a soft, lingering kiss.

Troy returned her kiss and agreed, "Always and forever."

…………………

**The End!!**

**Sorry for the late update but that chapter was really hard to write and it took me forever because it was so long! Hope you guys liked it and it wasn't too long and boring…and fluffy! Lol**

**Just wanna say a HUGE thank you to every single person who reviewed! You guys seriously have no idea how much they meant. They were all so nice and encouraging so thank you!!!**

**So I won't be doing a sequel to this story coz it doesn't really have any where else to go, at least no where that I can think of! I've started writing a new story so I'm gonna finish that one and see how it turns out and maybe post it if its any good.**

**Anyway enough from me because you probably ain't even reading this anyway! Lol so again THANK YOU!!**

**Peace! Nat. XoX**


End file.
